We Were Just Seventeen
by kat5682
Summary: what happens if jason and courtney were in highschool when they met and now they meet again in PC after she's married AJ? i suck at summaries...just read! CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Jason sighed as he jumped out of his car. He hated Fourth of July get- togethers, but he had promised his mother that he'd be there for her. He ran his fingers through his hair and put on a fake smile as he made his way to see his mom.  
  
"Jason, sweetie! There you are!" His mother smiled and motioned him to join her and some of her friends. Jason grinned at his mother and walked over to where she was standing. His mother continued, "Joyce, Candace, Janine, this is my son Jason. Jason, these are my friends that I've told you about."  
  
"How do you do, Ladies?" He grinned turning on the charm he usually put up for the girls at school.  
  
The older women giggled and one of them hit his mother playfully and said, "He's a charmer, Jaime. You better watch out for him."  
  
Jaime Morgan laughed and answered, "I already do, Joyce."  
  
The woman named Janine looked Jason carefully up and down and decided to have him meet her daughter. She was sure the she would like him. Why wouldn't she? He was perfect with his longer, sun-streaked hair, bright blue eyes, and great body. She lay a hand on his arm for him to wait as he was about to turn around.  
  
"Wait a second. How old are you?" Janine asked him.  
  
"I'm turning eighteen in two months," Jason answered wondering why she had asked. He turned to his mother, "If you don't mind, Mom, I'm going to change into my swim suit and meet you ladies down at the beach. Is that ok?"  
  
His mother smiled, "Go ahead, son. We'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
Jason turned around to leave when he heard Janine tell him to wait again. About to object, Jason turned around to see the most beautiful girl that he ever laid eyes on. Holy smokes! He thought as he felt like the wind was just knocked out of him.  
  
The girl had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that matched his. She was tinted a nice gold from her tan and was thin. She smiled shyly at him and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Courtney Matthews, Janine's daughter."  
  
Jason snapped out of his trance and took her hand. Smiling, he said, "I'm Jason Morgan. It's nice to meet you." 


	2. Flashback

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! Courtney Quartermaine's alarm clock screamed. Courtney sighed and hit the sleep button. She didn't want to go to work today. She just wanted to go back into her dream where her first love was. Courtney stretched and knew that she had better get up. AJ was gone, for what seemed the millionth time in a row. He had an early meeting to catch that day for a job offer.  
  
Courtney closed her eyes once more and smiled as the memories flowed back into her mind from previous summers before.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"C'mon! Let's go play some of those games!" Courtney squealed with delight as she pointed to the carnival games. She looked over her shoulder at the boy she had just met. He was gorgeous and had this aura to him that she couldn't help but feel connected to him.  
  
"Aww, man. I don't really like carnival games," Jason told her hesitantly.  
  
Courtney looked at him with a puppy dog look in her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Please! For me!"  
  
Jason sighed and caved in. How could he resist her? She was so beautiful and full of life that he couldn't help but be attracted to her. He smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's go."  
  
Courtney smiled excitedly and grabbed his hand to pull him over to the ticket line. She gently squeezed his hand and noted, "You're going to have a great time."  
  
Jason looked at her with his soft blue eyes, "I'm sure I am."  
  
Courtney and Jason had a blast playing carnival games as their mothers watched from afar. They couldn't believe how well they were getting along. Jason had never acted that way before. Janine smiled to herself happily. She was sure this boy was the one for Courtney when she first lay eyes on him. She wanted Courtney to grow old with someone to take care of her, because that's what Courtney needed.  
  
"So, what do you want to do after this?" Courtney asked, surveying the stuffed bear that Jason had won for her.  
  
Jason shrugged and said, "Well, when I was little, I used to come here all the time with my family. There's a lake right down the path there." He pointed to a dirt path traveling through acres of forest. "It's secluded down there and we could talk if you want?"  
  
Courtney smiled happily, "I'd like that." She let out a sigh as Jason intertwined his fingers in hers and led her down the path.  
  
Courtney was silent on the way to the lake. She liked to listen to the sounds of the woods. She heard the birds chirping and the crickets playing their violins. It was almost sundown. From a bush to the right of her, she heard a long, low croak from a bullfrog. She smiled at the serenity.  
  
Jason listened to her listen. He liked to way she was quiet and yet it wasn't an awkward quietness. It was peaceful silence. He felt at ease with her. Turning to look over his shoulder briefly, his eyes connected with hers in a sea of blue. He gave her small smile and they continued on their journey.  
  
Finally, Jason could see the clearing ahead and hurried so he could show her what sunset looked like over the lake. He quickened his pace and felt her speed up with him. The dirt began to become squishy and soon turned into sand. Jason looked out ahead of them and sighed in content. They were there.  
  
Courtney gasped at the beauty of the beach. The lake wasn't a big one, but it was perfect. She watched the water rise and fall as waves rippled through it and crashed on the sand. She looked out across the lake and saw trees at the other end. There was no one on the water or on the other side of the lake. It was just the two of them and the serenity of the place.  
  
Jason watched Courtney as her eyes traveled across the view in front of her. This lake was secluded and only did a couple people know about it. There were no houses or motor boats on it. There was one fishing pier and an old rowboat a couple yards down shore.  
  
"Jason, it's beautiful," Courtney's voice held nothing but awe.  
  
"It's gets better," Jason said, pointing towards the horizon.  
  
Courtney turned her head and her breath got caught up in her throat. There, was the setting sun glowing bright gold. She gently squeezed Jason's hand and looked up into his eyes with tears brimming on the edges of hers, "I've never seen anything more spectacular in my life."  
  
Jason shrugged shyly, "It's nothing."  
  
Courtney moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. She lay her head on his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her. She looked up at him and said sincerely, "It's everything."  
  
Jason gently tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and cupped the side of her face. Bringing his lips to hers, the kiss blasted into passion. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She had never known that in such a short time, she could feel so much for a person that she was feeling right them. Breathlessly pulling apart, Jason stared into her. She smiled briefly and leaned her head back into his chest. He kissed the top of her head affectionately and both watched the sunset together.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Courtney jolted back awake as she heard her alarm clock go off again. Pulling herself up from her bed, she sighed. It was going to be a long day of work ahead. 


	3. Surprises

A/N ~ hey all, thanks for the reviews! In this story, Sonny never slept with Alexis and Carly never faked her death. Courtney is married to AJ. Sonny and Courtney are close and Courtney and Carly are best friends.  
  
Jason Morgan walked into Sonny's penthouse and looked around. Spying Carly sitting at the table, he asked, "Carly, where's Sonny?"  
  
Carly smiled sarcastically at Jason and said, "Gee, Jase, good morning to you too."  
  
Jason smirked, "Good morning, Carly. Now, where's Sonny? I need to ask him something."  
  
"He's-," Carly started and pointed up stairs.  
  
"Right here," Sonny finished standing on the bottom step. Smiling at Jason, he walked over to wet bar and poured himself some water, "It's good to have you home, man."  
  
Jason nodded at Sonny, "It's good to be home."  
  
Carly pulled herself up from the chair she was sitting in and smiled as she walked over to couch to sit down. She loved watching the two most important men in her life talk. It was something that she couldn't do everyday, especially when Sonny and Jason talked 'business.'  
  
"Did you meet any girls while you were in Europe?" Carly asked, trying not to be too obvious. Not letting him answer, she added, "And please tell you me you didn't go to Paris to see Robin."  
  
Jason looked at Carly with a slightly amused expression, "No, I didn't see Robin and no, I didn't meet any girls."  
  
Carly stared at him in disbelief, "You didn't get any when you were in Europe? Jason, that's awful!"  
  
Sonny tried to hold back a laugh, but was unsuccessful, "Carly."  
  
Jason laughed also, "Maybe I just don't want to tell you about the girls I met in Europe." Jason eyed Carly who stared back at him trying to read him.  
  
"It's great to have you home, Jason," Carly hugged him as she got off the couch.  
  
Jason smiled at her as he pulled out of the hug. Looking at Sonny, he asked, "Anything new?"  
  
Sonny and Carly looked at each other uneasily and then Sonny looked back at Jason nodding his head slowly, "Yeah."  
  
Jason was confused, but he didn't say anything to interrupt Sonny. He tried telling himself to be impatient.  
  
Carly smiled widely, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Jason looked at her with his eyes wide, "Wow! That's great, Carly! You two really have been busy since I've been gone."  
  
Carly blushed and turned to go upstairs, "I'm going to take a shower. There's something else, but Sonny can fill you in. Hey, Jase, how about dinner tonight at Luke's? Oh, and don't bring that snotty, little miss perfect, Elizabeth Webber?"  
  
Jason stared at her, "How did you know-,"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways, Jase. You are my best friend, you know," Carly smirked and continued up the stairs.  
  
Jason turned back to Sonny and sighed exasperatedly. Sticking his hand out so Sonny could shake it, Jason said, "Congratulations."  
  
Sonny nodded and took Jason's hand, "Thanks, man. We just found out a month ago and since we knew you were coming back, I decided to wait to tell you in person."  
  
Jason smiled, "Thanks for waiting. It must have been hard. How had Michael taken it?"  
  
"Oh, he is excited, but he doesn't want a little sister," Sonny laughed as he recalled his son's disgusted face when he had said that.  
  
Jason chuckled, "Having a little sister isn't that bad."  
  
Sonny nodded, "Tell me about it." Jason gave Sonny a confused look and Sonny continued, "There's something you probably need to know. When you were away, I found out that I have a little sister."  
  
Jason's eyes widened, "That's great, man!"  
  
"Yeah, it is, but Mike lied to me. He had a whole other family and never told me about her. I met Christmas Eve. She's great, but the only problem is. she married AJ," Sonny finished with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"AJ?" Jason asked, a little surprised that AJ would court Sonny's sister without an ulterior motive. "What did he want? He can't love her. He hates you and everyone connected to you."  
  
Sonny nodded and took a sip of his water, "Tell me about it. On the night of their wedding, he offered me a deal, m sister for Michael. It was the hardest decision that I ever had to make, but I would never give up Michael. I didn't take the deal."  
  
"Did you tell her?" Jason asked, disgusted that AJ would do anything like that.  
  
"I tried, but she won't believe me. She's as stubborn as I am. She honestly believes that he loves her and there's no doubt that she loves him, although I don't know why. AJ's slime, but she just refuses to see him that way," Sonny shrugged.  
  
Jason nodded and asked, "When do I meet her?"  
  
"Well, she's having dinner with us tonight and you know what? Carly likes her. They're really good friends. Anyway, she got AJ to let her have dinner with us, but AJ's not coming, and I couldn't be more happier that he isn't coming," Sonny explained.  
  
"When's dinner?" Jason asked, heading towards the door.  
  
"Six o'clock at Luke's and you might not want to bring Elizabeth. Both my sister and Carly don't get along with her," Sonny told him.  
  
Jason nodded, "I'll see you then. If you need anything, just call me."  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney opened the doors to Kelly's and sighed. She took off her light beige pea coat and hung it up on the coat rack near the door. Smiling at Penny, she said, "I'm sorry I'm late. I accidentally slept in!"  
  
Penny nodded her head, "It's okay. It hasn't been that busy this morning. You came just in time."  
  
Courtney walked behind the counter and put her purse on one of the shelves underneath. Penny smiled at Courtney's sleepy look and noted, "Married life treating you good?"  
  
Courtney laughed and pulled on apron, "You could say that!" She looked on the customer in front of her and smiled, "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Hot tea, please," The customer replied.  
  
Courtney grinned energetically, "Coming right up!" She took out a teacup and poured the woman some hot tea.  
  
"Courtney, there's a man in your section waiting," Penny told her.  
  
Courtney nodded at Penny, thanking her silently, and looked down as she got out her writing pad. Taking her pen out, she asked, "What can I get for you today?"  
  
Jason looked up at the waitress and was surprised, "Courtney?"  
  
Courtney looked up from her tablet and her eyes widened in surprise, "Jason?" 


	4. Love of My Life

Courtney stared. She couldn't believe that he was there, standing right in front of her. The man that had haunted her dreams since they first met. The love of her life was sitting there waiting to be waited on.  
  
Jason's eyes were wide with surprise. Courtney Matthews, the love of his life, was his waitress. She was there in Port Charles. He looked over her. Her blue eyes were shining as bright as he remembered them, and her hair was longer now, still kissed with natural blonde color. She had matured, but she was still more beautiful than ever.  
  
Finally breaking the silence, Courtney exclaimed, "Oh my God!"  
  
Jason stood up and engulfed her in a big hug. She gladly wrapped her arms around him. He had become not only the love of her life, but her best friend as well. Pulling back, she smiled, "It's great to see you, Jason."  
  
Jason nodded, "Yeah. You're a sight for sore eyes." Ushering her to sit down at his table, he took his seat. She followed his lead. Looking at her happily, he asked, "How have you been?"  
  
"Wonderful! Oh, Jason, you will never believe it!" Courtney couldn't stop grinning. Holding out her left hand, she exclaimed, "I got married!"  
  
Jason couldn't hide his surprise and felt unusually. heartbroken? He put on a fake smile and nodded, "That's great. Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Courtney started to say something when Elizabeth Webber walked into the diner. Spying Courtney sitting with Jason, she walked over to the table and smiled bittersweetly, "Hey you two."  
  
Jason smiled up at Liz, "Hey."  
  
Courtney looked up at Liz and made a face, "Oh, it's you."  
  
Liz narrowed her eyes, "Someone in your section needs you Courtney. You might what do go wait on them."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and looked back at Jason, "It was nice to see you again, Jase." She gently squeezed his hand and got up, "Call me and we could get together some time."  
  
Jason nodded, "I will." Turning back to Liz, he asked, "You don't like her?" Liz rolled her eyes, "No and now she's trying to steal my boyfriend." She took the seat in front of him that Courtney had just gotten up from.  
  
Jason shook his head, "You don't know what you're talking about. Courtney and I have known each other for a long time. I met her when I was seventeen and we used to date, but we broke up, and we haven't seen each other since."  
  
Liz furrowed her brow, "You used to date her? Did you love her?" Trying to keep her voice level and not have a tone of ugliness.  
  
Jason nodded, "She was my first love, even before Robin. But, she's married, and like I said, we're over." Jason was lying to himself. He knew that she was his one and only love. He knew that he still wanted her, but she was married and he had to get over it.  
  
Liz couldn't believe it. Jason and her had been dating on and off for over three years and he had never once said he was in love with her. What did Courtney have that she didn't? Liz responded by changing the subject, "So, what are you doing tonight? Maybe we could go over to my place, and order a pizza. You know, find some other stuff to do?" She winked at him.  
  
Jason smiled, "You know I would love to, but I'm meeting Sonny and Carly for dinner tonight."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "Then we can just go out to dinner, I guess."  
  
Jason looked at her and hesitated. Liz saw it and gave him questioning look. "Well. Carly doesn't want you there, so maybe it's best if you aren't there."  
  
Liz huffed and pouted, "Fine. I'm going home. See ya later, Jason."  
  
Jason stood up, "I'll walk you." He needed to get away from Courtney before he lost his mind. Being with Liz would help him do just that.  
  
Liz waved a hand, "Don't bother." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Courtney watching them. Liz smiled to herself. Turning her gaze back to Jason, Liz kissed him passionately. Jason was taken aback by her forwardness, and felt uncomfortable doing this. Sensing his hesitation, Liz pulled back and pretended like it didn't faze her. Walking out the door, she waved, "Bye, sweetie."  
  
Jason nodded good-bye and scratched the back of his head. What had just happened? Why didn't he enjoy that? She was his girlfriend, right? He was supposed to like kissing her. Turning back to Courtney, he smiled at her. She returned it.  
  
Walking over to him, she stated, "I take it you two are pretty serious." She was trying to hide her hurt. Could it be she still loved Jason after all these years?  
  
Jason shrugged, "Not really. If that you're way of asking if I love her, then I'm saying I don't." Jason couldn't lie to Courtney.  
  
"Oh," Courtney nodded.  
  
Suddenly there was an awkward silence. What were they supposed to do now? Each holding back the urge to kiss, the just stared. Jason walked closer to Courtney, not wanting to fight the tension any longer. Courtney watched as he approached. Bringing her hand up, she touched his cheek and tilted her head, ready for him to kiss her. Drawing her closer, he cupped the side of her face.  
  
"Courtney! Table Four!" Penny yelled at her and cringed apologetically when she saw what she interrupted.  
  
Courtney and Jason jumped away from each other, bringing them back to reality. Jason couldn't believe that he had almost gotten lost in her. He needed to get out of there. Courtney watched him make a quick exit with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that she had just done. She had almost kissed her first love when she was a married woman.  
  
She put a hand to her forehead and tried to stop the memories as they came flooding back to her.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The dinner had been so wonderful, but Courtney was glad to be back at their place; their lake. Lying next to him on in a flannel blanket just watching the stars. It was so peaceful and beautiful. She could look at the stars with him forever.  
  
The night sky was clear. They had been there to see the sunset, again. It was sort of a ritual they had. They had seen the first star come out that night, and watched as the others came around too. The fireworks had already been set off and the smoke had already cleared off. Courtney wanted nothing, but to just stay here forever with him.  
  
Rolling over to her side, she looked at him. She memorized every detail of his face. His sparkling blue eyes were open and looking at the stars, while his light brown hair, now shorter and spiked, was slightly beginning to get a cowlick from laying down. Laying a hand on his chest, she traced imaginary lines.  
  
Looking down at her, he smiled, "What?"  
  
She looked up at him and shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just. wondering what you're thinking about."  
  
He took a deep breath, "Well, I'm just thinking about tonight. and you. Courtney, being with you has been wonderful. You have changed my life in so many ways. Keeping up with each other is tough when we live an hour away, but seeing you is worth it. I just. well."  
  
Courtney leaned her head on her propped up elbow, "Jason, you can tell me anything."  
  
Jason turned on his side and did the same as Courtney, leaning his head on his propped up elbow. He took a deep breath and said, "I love you."  
  
Courtney was speechless. She couldn't believe that he had just said that.  
  
"You don't have to say anything back, but I just wanted you to know-," Jason started, but Courtney cut him off.  
  
"I love you too," Courtney told him.  
  
Jason smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss her. Courtney turned on her back and pulled him on top of her. His tongue parted her lips and found hers. Together they danced to a rhythmic tune; their dance seeming to be a perfect fit. Pulling at the bottom of her blouse, Jason pulled away breathlessly, "Are you sure you want this?" Courtney responded with another breathtaking kiss. Breaking the kiss, she pulled his shirt over his head. That night, Courtney and Jason made love sweetly and lost their virginity to one another.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Miss!" The customer at table four yelled.  
  
Courtney shook herself and smiled apologetically at the woman, "I'm sorry. What can I get you?"  
  
"A glass of ice water and a burger to go, please," The lady ordered rudely.  
  
Courtney smiled politely, despite the woman's rudeness, "Coming right up!" Walking back to behind the counter, Courtney yelled to the cook, "Burger to go!"  
  
Penny came up beside Courtney and smiled, "Was that your hubby, because let me tell you, he is a fox."  
  
Courtney looked at Penny guiltily and shook her head. She watched Penny's face drop and pushing back her tears, Courtney continued, "That's the man that I love." 


	5. Sister meets Best Friend

Realizing what she had just said, Courtney quickly covered it up by saying, "He's like my best friend. We sort of just got caught up it the moment. It's nothing, really." Courtney put on the best convincing smiled that she could muster up.  
  
Penny nodded, understanding, "I understand. That's happened to me too." She picked up a pot of coffee and walked away.  
  
Courtney breathed a sigh of relief. Did she really love Jason still? Courtney shook her head. She couldn't still love him; she was married to a great guy.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason looked in the window of Kelly's and sighed looking at her. He couldn't believe that he had almost kissed her. He needed to stay away from her, after all, she was a married woman. He couldn't spend his time chasing after her.  
  
Jason shook his head. He wasn't still in love with Courtney. He couldn't be. Walking towards his bike, Jason thought that now was a good time to take a ride.  
  
Later that evening:  
  
Courtney sat at the bar of Luke's as she waited for Carly and Sonny. Smiling at Luke, she said, "How's everything going?"  
  
Luke put on a charming smile, "Well, hey there, little lady! I'm doing just fine! What about you?"  
  
Courtney shrugged, "I'm doing really well, Luke."  
  
Luke nodded and asked, "How about a martini on me?"  
  
Courtney laughed and nodded, "That sounds good, but you really don't have to pay for it! I'll pay."  
  
Luke shook his head, "Nope. When I see a lady I like, I go for it and buy her a drink!"  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and smiled brightly, "I don't think Laura would like it too much. She might get a little jealous." Courtney winked at Luke.  
  
Luke smiled, "Well, no one comes before Laura. Hate to burst your bubble!" Luke gave her the martini and winked flirtatiously, "Now, when are you going to give my son a date? I'd sure like to have a lovely lady like you to wed my cowboy."  
  
Courtney showed Luke her left hand and grinned, "I'm married, Luke. Sorry!" Luke always asked her that question.  
  
Luke gave a huge chuckle and nodded, "Oh well! Thought I'd try!"  
  
"Bartender!" yelled a man from the other side of the bar.  
  
Luke turned to the customer and nodded. Turning back to Courtney, he smiled and charmingly said, "It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Quartermaine!" Courtney nodded and Luke went to the other customer.  
  
Smiling to herself, Courtney checked her watch and wondered what was taking Carly and Sonny so long. She shrugged and took a sip of her drink.  
  
Sonny and Carly entered Luke's dressed nicely for the occasion. Carly smiled at the blues music coming from the jukebox and whispered to Sonny, "Did I ever tell you that I loved to dance to blues music?"  
  
Sonny gave her a dimpled grin and nodded, "Plenty of times." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he spotted Courtney sitting at the bar. Pointing for Carly to see her, Sonny led the way.  
  
Courtney felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around. Her face broke into a smile as she jumped out of her chair, "Carly! Sonny! I'm glad you two could make it!" She hugged each one.  
  
Carly pulled out of the hug, "Sorry we were late. Leticia came for Mikey a little later than we expected her."  
  
Courtney shook her head, "No, it's fine. I was chatting with my good friend Luke!"  
  
Sonny grinned, "Glad to hear you weren't too bored." Sonny looked around for Jason, but couldn't find him.  
  
Courtney followed Sonny's eyes and turned around. She looked at Sonny and asked, "Who are you looking for?"  
  
Sonny shrugged, "Someone else is meeting us here. He's my best friend."  
  
"Oh, you'll love him!" Carly exclaimed and added, "Hopefully more than you love your husband!"  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and warning said, "Carly."  
  
Carly nodded, "I know, I know! Let's get a table!"  
  
Sonny led them to an open table and together they talked quietly for awhile. Sonny kept glancing towards the door wondering where Jason was. Carly was starting to get worried too. Courtney, noticing their worried glances, smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll be here."  
  
Carly nodded and rubbed Sonny's arm to calm his nerves, "She's right, Sonny. Hearing about how beautiful Courtney is, he probably wanted to dress up really nice." Carly winked at Courtney. Sonny and Courtney laughed.  
  
Jason opened the door to Luke's and quickly looked for Sonny and Carly. He checked his watch and cursed for being late. Taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. Spying Sonny and Carly, he walked over to the table.  
  
Sonny saw Jason walking towards the table and smiled, "Glad you could make it, man."  
  
Jason nodded, "Sorry it took me so long. I forgot about the dinner. I was taking my bike out for a ride."  
  
Carly eyed Jason and knew something was wrong, "You okay?"  
  
Jason nodded, "I'm fine."  
  
There was something familiar about that voice to Courtney. It was like she had heard it somewhere. Turning to look at the owner, she was shocked to see it was Jason!  
  
Jason looked at the blonde that had just turned around. His eyes widened as he recognized her face. It was Courtney! Courtney was Sonny's sister?  
  
Sonny smiled, not catching the shocked expressions on each face. Pointing to Courtney, Sonny said, "This is my sister-,"  
  
"Courtney?"  
  
"Jason?" 


	6. A Misunderstanding

Carly's mouth dropped, but she quickly pulled it back into a smile. Sitting back, she watched the electrifying stares between Jason and Courtney. Wondering to herself, she thought - I wonder if she was one of the girls Jason 'met up with' in Europe. Carly couldn't help the thought and she couldn't deny the sexual chemistry between these two.  
  
Sonny watched the two confused. They knew each other? How? He had no idea, but it was starting to get to him. Turning around to see if this phased Carly, he saw her face in a shrewd smile. Sonny rolled his eyes and turned back to Jason and Courtney suspiciously.  
  
Jason couldn't believe it. His old girlfriend, the love of his life, first love, First, was Sonny's sister. His head was spinning. She had married his dog of a brother. This was going to get interesting.  
  
Courtney shook her head in disbelief. How is it that she couldn't get Jason Morgan out of her life? Jason Morgan was her brother Sonny's best friend, probably his 'hitman', knowing the life that Sonny led. Courtney couldn't take much of this longer and suddenly her breath became short. She felt the room spinning and her head had become light. Before she knew it, she blacked out.  
  
Jason lunged to catch her as she started to fall out of her chair. Taking her in his arms, he looked for Luke. The music came to a stop as Sonny yelled, "LUKE!"  
  
Luke came bustling out of the kitchen and looked around for the owner of the voice, knowing it was Sonny. Looking at Sonny angrily, Luke asked, "What in the hell did you yell like that for? I was-," Luke stopped as he saw Courtney's lifeless body in Jason's arms.  
  
"Can we use your office?" Jason asked Luke calmly.  
  
Luke nodded, "Yeah, you can. Go on back there." Luke beckoned them to the back.  
  
Everyone in the place stared as Jason led the way with Courtney's body in his arms and Sonny and Carly following them. Finally reaching the office, Jason lay Courtney on the couch on the back wall.  
  
Carly smiled at the concern Jason had for her and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. Jason looked up at Carly who was smiling knowingly. Jason shook his head and turned back to Courtney. Slowly she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "Jason?"  
  
Jason nodded, "Shhh, I'm here." He gently pushed Courtney's hair away from her face.  
  
Sonny was shocked. He still didn't know what was going on. How was it that Courtney and Jason knew each other and neither of them managed to tell him about it? Thinking hard, he wondered is he had mentioned Courtney's name to Jason. Drawing a blank, he knew he hadn't mentioned Jason to Courtney. But wouldn't AJ have brought him up?  
  
Courtney's eye shot open and she pushed Jason's hand away. Jason was shocked and backed up from her. Courtney looked around the room, "Sonny, Carly? What happened?"  
  
Sonny was pulled back to the present as he heard his baby sister's voice calling his name. Looking down at he with a concerned face, he whispered, "You fainted."  
  
Courtney furrowed her brow, "I can't believe that I did! I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"No you're not, sweetheart," Carly told her, smiling.  
  
Sitting up, Courtney looked at Jason and angrily asked, "Why the hell didn't you mention to me that you knew Sonny?"  
  
Jason was offended and yelled back, "Oh! And it didn't seem important to tell me that he was your brother?"  
  
Sonny was confused. He had never seen Jason yell at a girl like that besides Carly. Pushing his blazer back, he rested his hands on his hips. Quietly, he looked at the two and asked, "How do you know each other?"  
  
Courtney's eyes grew wide with shock and she looked at Jason. She didn't want to tell Sonny that Jason and her used to be in love. Jason understood her concern because he didn't want to explain to Sonny either; however, knowing it was a lost cause if he argued with him, Jason started the tale.  
  
"Courtney and I met when we were teenagers. I was at a fourth-of-July get- together and I met Courtney. She was my mother's friend's daughter," Jason explained, not going into details. He didn't want to tell Sonny and Courtney and him were together close to two years before they broke up. He didn't want to tell Sonny that he had fallen so deep in love with this girl that he couldn't get over her.  
  
Courtney looked at Jason, anger rising in her chest. She snorted furiously through her nose causing everyone to turn to her. Jason looked at her questioningly. Courtney's face contorted, "That's all I was to you? Mom's friend's daughter?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, Courtney, don't get into-,"  
  
No, Courtney, don't get into this!" Courtney mocked him, knowing already what he was going to say. She rolled her eyes, "No! Okay! Jason I loved you with everything of my heart and you just. you just. what? You didn't love me? You just said you did? What, Morgan? Tell me!"  
  
Jason didn't dare to look at Sonny, as the room grew deadly quiet. Jason closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Looking at Courtney, Jason said quietly, "Can we please talk about this later?"  
  
Knowing this was their cue to leave, Carly grabbed Sonny's arm, "Let's leave them in here to talk awhile."  
  
Sonny stared between the two before nodding at Carly. Heading towards the door, he looked towards the two of them, "I want to hear about this later." Courtney and Jason nodded and Sonny and Carly exited the room.  
  
Sighing, Jason turned back to Courtney. She angrily had her arms folded across her chest and refused to look at him. Jason pulled a seat out from the desk and sat across from her. Tilting her head with his thumb, he looked deeply into her eyes, "I did love you."  
  
Courtney stared into the depths of his crystal eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. Tears came to her eyes and she quickly looked down to shield them from his view. Quietly, she said, "Then how come you didn't tell Sonny about it?"  
  
Jason thought for a moment and then said, "Because I didn't want to go into everything. I didn't want to tell Sonny that you were my first love. The only woman I loved with everything I had; that I made love to you for both our firsts. Courtney, I didn't want to share that."  
  
Tears silently poured down her cheeks and she brushed them away. He was always so caring. Why did he have to get to her? Looking at him bravely, she nodded, "I understand."  
  
He could tell that she was crying and instinctively, he pulled her into a hug. He smiled as she hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. Pulling away, she wiped the tears off her cheeks and grinned, embarrassed at what she was doing.  
  
"I know you think I'm stupid for doing this," She smiled foolishly.  
  
Jason shook his head and replied honestly, "I could never think you're stupid."  
  
She looked down and smiled shyly. Blushing, she sat back in the chair, "I just needed to hear that after the break up."  
  
Jason looked down and suddenly felt ashamed. There was an awkward silence. Neither of them wanted to look at each other because neither wanted to relive the memory.  
  
Pulling herself up, Courtney looked at Jason, "We should go back to the table."  
  
Jason nodded and joined her as she left the office. 


	7. In the Rain

Chapter 7: In the Rain  
  
Carly watched as they approached. Quickly grabbing Sonny, she smiled sweetly, "Let's go dance, honey!" She pulled him to the dance floor and turned his back towards Jason and Courtney returning. Connecting eyes with Jason, she smiled encouragingly and looked at Courtney only to be met with a face saying stay out of it and a shaking head.  
  
Courtney watched as Sonny and Carly danced. Glancing over at Jason, beside her, she wished he would ask her to dance, but knowing Jason, he wouldn't.  
  
Jason pulled Courtney's chair out for her, but to his surprise, she walked towards a different chair giving him the death stare. Jason, bewildered, sat in the chair himself.  
  
Neither one spoke to each other; they didn't even connect eyes. Sometimes Jason would feel her eyes on him and he would glance her way, but she would always dart away from his stare. He looked her over. Man, she was beautiful. Why had he broken if off if it hurt so badly right now? He loved her still, so why had he done this?  
  
Courtney decided to break the silence, "So, listen, we should be able to get through this dinner alright together."  
  
Jason nodded, "Sure."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and mocked, "Sure."  
  
Jason gave her a look and when she avoided his eyes, he asked, "What's your problem?"  
  
She stared at him, shocked, "What's MY problem? Ugh! Jason, do you have any idea how shocked and." She searched for the right word, "dismayed I am to see you! That night, I wished that I would never see or hear from you again!"  
  
Jason laughed spitefully, "Oh, right! It's all my fault!"  
  
She nodded her head at him, "Yeah! It is! You have no idea what it felt like to be led on today at Kelly's! You about ruined my marriage!"  
  
Jason's eyes lit with fury and he raised his voice a little, "Oh right! I must have forgotten that you're bound my slimy older half brother in that sham of a marriage!"  
  
Courtney stared at him, furious. She felt tears in her eyes, but she pushed them away. Shaking her head, she said angrily, "I married you BROTHER? Oh! Were you going to keep that secret from me too?"  
  
Jason laughed humorlessly, "Right, Court. Everything's my fault!"  
  
Courtney stopped at what he had just called her. Quickly recovering though, she answered, "Don't you ever call me Court again! You have no right to call me that!"  
  
Jason nodded, "Fine!"  
  
Courtney smirked, "Oh that's right! Jason Morgan, a man of little words! What's a matter, Jase? Afraid to let me have it?"  
  
Jason couldn't take her taunting any more and he shouted, "FINE! You want me to tell you what I think? I think that you married my jackass older brother in spite of yourself and his manipulations. He doesn't love you, Courtney! He married you because he wanted his so-called son back, and he would have traded you for a second if Sonny had taken his offer. But guess what? Sonny didn't! And now you're stuck in a loveless marriage from HELL and you won't get out of it because of your pride! And since you're angry with yourself, you're taking it out me, because you think I don't care for you, and I wouldn't care. You know what? I do care! I care what happens to you, even though you don't think I do!" Taking a breath and lowering his voice a bit, he added, "I know you better than anyone, Courtney Matthews - excuse me - Quartermaine. You can't deny what I told you because you know it's true."  
  
Sonny and Carly looked up from their dance as they heard Jason and Courtney yelling at each other. Carly was surprised to hear Jason have it out with her. Sonny was surprised at both their actions. Claiming to used to be in love with each other, they were ready to rip each other's throats out.  
  
Courtney's eyes welled up with tears, as she knew in her heart that everything he had said was true. Shakily, she brushed a fallen tear with the back of her hand and deathly quiet she said, "AJ has given me everything that you'll never be able to give me. I hate you, Jason!"  
  
With tears streaming down her face, she ran out of Luke's. She was ultimately humiliated at herself. She let Jason see right into her soul again. She had to stop doing this! She needed to stop thinking of him and stop loving him. It was time to close that chapter in her life and open her heart again. She had spent years wasting her life. Standing in the rain outside of Luke's, she felt her heart break all over again.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Courtney waited anxiously at the old fishing pier on 'their' lake. Looking out onto the water, she smiled remembering the past two years of her life. He made her change in so many ways and she loved him so much for it. She sighed, thinking of how her life had ever gotten to be so good.  
  
Coming up behind her, he stood still for a moment, not wanting to hurt her. He was so in love with her that he needed to stay away from her. He needed to end this before she drove him crazy to the point he couldn't be able to control himself. Closing his eyes, he made his presence heard.  
  
Courtney felt excitement run through her body as she heard him clearing his throat. Turning around anxiously, she through her arms around his neck. Whispering in his ear how happy she was that he could make it. Pulling away, she was met with icy blue eyes. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she asked, "Jason? What's wrong?"  
  
Jason couldn't believe what he was about to do, but the truth was he was scared. He didn't want to end up in heartache and he needed to end this before he sold himself over completely to her. He took a step back, needing distance from her. Looking away, he didn't answer her question.  
  
Courtney reached for him, but he pushed her away. Willing away the tears, she knew what was coming. Looking up at him tearfully, she questioned, "Jason? Honey, tell me what's the matter."  
  
Jason was procrastinating. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he needed her, yet he had convinced himself it was better off this way. He was heading off to a new line of work and he wasn't sure if she'd be safe. He couldn't handle losing control because of worrying over her. Sighing, and pushing back tears, he told her, avoiding her eyes, "I can't see you anymore."  
  
Courtney felt the air leave her lungs as she felt like a ton of bricks were dropped on her head. Stumbling back as if his words were physical, she hung her head. "Why?" was all she could ask.  
  
Jason wanted to reach for her, but shoved his hand in his pockets to restrain from it. He felt his heart ripping in two, "I'm leaving town and I need to start fresh." He was lying and he knew it. He didn't want to start over fresh; he wanted her by his side.  
  
Courtney nodded deftly. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and thrown into the lake. Her whole body was numb with shock. Suddenly angry, she stared at him, "We've been keeping a long distance relationship for nearly two years, Jason! Why would you suddenly NEED to end this right now? Jason I love you! I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you!"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, you're not. Courtney, what we feel for each other, it's nothing. It's not real love; not true everlasting love! You have to understand that I'm moving on! I'm done!" Jason was lying through his teeth and he knew it, but he needed to hurt her. He needed to push her away.  
  
Feeling the need to retort, Courtney angrily stated, "So what? This was your plan? Meet some innocent girl and make her fall in love with you? Then tell her you love her and whisk her away to bed? Jason, did you ever love me?"  
  
Jason looked at her and his heart ached. Looking down, he quietly said, "Yes, I did, but now. no. I don't love you anymore." Jason couldn't believe that he was lying to the most honest person he knew besides himself.  
  
Courtney gritted her teeth and shook her head in fury, "No, you're lying, Jason. I know you better than anyone."  
  
"No, Courtney. I'm done! I'm not going to love you forever! I don't love you anymore!" Jason winced at his lie.  
  
Courtney stared at him, heartbroken. Her breathing became ragged as the tears came stronger now. Looking down, she said bravely, "I want you to leave. Go be happy with your life and just stay safe."  
  
Jason looked at her in disbelief. He had just broken her heart and she still wanted what's best for him. His voice breaking a bit, he nodded, "Good bye Courtney."  
  
Courtney didn't say anything as she heard him walk away. She closed her eyes and waited until she couldn't hear him anymore or feel his presence. She felt empty inside, like there was nothing but air. Her heart had been stomped on, but she didn't feel her life was a waste for the last two years. He was wrong; their love was real and she didn't accept that he had just suddenly stopped loving her. He was lying, but he was going away and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Gone, she thought. He was gone. Letting the grief over take her, she slowly slumped into a ball and sobbed on the pier feeling the summer rain begin to trickle over her.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Looking up in the sky, Courtney let the rain splatter over her face washing away her tears with it.  
  
Inside.  
  
Carly stared at Jason furiously. Resting her hands on her hips, she asked him, "What the hell happened? And what the hell did you say to her?"  
  
Jason sighed, angry with himself. Running a hand over his face, he looked at Carly coldly, "I don't want to talk about it. Can I just go? I don't feel like much of a night out?"  
  
Sonny nodded silently and Jason turned towards the exit. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Courtney again. He was furious that he let her make him lose control again. Why was it that when he was around her he could feel at peace one minute and frustrated the next? He knew why. He needed her, just like he did when he was a teenager.  
  
Courtney was the only woman that Jason had ever loved fully and completely. She was only woman to accept him; good and bad. Robin was controlling and tried to change him and Liz. well, he didn't know what Liz was to him. All he knew is that being so close to Courtney was going to kill him until he did something stupid.  
  
Turning his head as he crossed the street to his near-soaked motorcycle, he spotted the blonde beauty. She was walking to her own car. She was soaked to the core and he knew that she was standing in the rain for awhile. Sighing back, he remembered that on the night of their breakup, after he had left her, it started to rain. Shaking his head, he turned away, not wanting to look at the only thing on that earth that he couldn't have.  
  
Heaving a deep breath, Jason started the ignition in his motorcycle. AJ, he thought. She had married AJ. His own brother, the one he despised more than anything. Riding away, he vowed to himself that if Courtney was ever hurt by AJ, then he would have to pay.  
  
Courtney turned her head as she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. Watching as he went by, she sighed. He was gone; he had left her, once again, standing in the rain. 


	8. Decisions

Chapter Seven: Decisions  
  
Sonny and Carly entered PH 4 solemnly, not speaking to each other. Leticia came down the stairs as she heard them enter and smiled, telling them that Michael was upstairs asleep. She left the penthouse as Carly and Sonny nodded silently.  
  
Sighing, Sonny threw his jacket on the chair sitting at the desk and looked towards Carly, "That was an interesting night."  
  
Sarcastically, Carly nodded, "Yeah. You learn something new everyday."  
  
Laughing slightly at her remark, Sonny took a seat on the couch. He watched as Carly poured herself a glass of water at the wet bar and turned back to him, resting her free hand on her hip.  
  
Sonny sensed that she had something on her mind and offered, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Carly was brought out of her reverie and grinning, she took a seat on the couch, "I was just thinking about what happened tonight. I don't understand why Jason wouldn't have mentioned her before."  
  
Sonny shrugged and reasoned, "Well, Jason isn't one to talk about his love life with anyone."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and nodded, "That's true."  
  
They sat in silence, not needing to talk. Their connection went deeper than the need to have pointless conversations. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Carly made eye contact with Sonny and tilted her head to the side, "What do you think of Jason's connection to your sister?"  
  
Sonny shook his head, confused, "What do you mean? I mean, they were in the past. There's nothing I could do to stop them from seeing each other."  
  
"Yeah, but. I mean. what happens if they were to realize that they were meant for each other? Like, they were still in love after all these years?" Carly questioned thinking of the electrifying stares that she had seen pass between the two of them that night.  
  
Sonny took a deep breath and analyzed the question before he answered it. "Well, I don't know. You know that I don't want Courtney anywhere near my business, but I don't think I would ever take away true happiness from her or Jason. Courtney's strong and everyday I realize how much she is a lot like you. If they decide that they want to be together and their love is that strong, then I would have to say that I wouldn't have too big of a problem with it."  
  
Carly raised one eyebrow and asked, "Too big of a problem?"  
  
Sonny laughed, "Yeah, well, I don't think I would want my best friend. well. you know. with my sister, but I guess that's just the protective older brother talking."  
  
Carly threw her head back and laughed. Placing a chaste kiss on Sonny's lips, she squeezed his hand, "That's what I fear most about having a little girl with you. She wouldn't be able to date until she was thirty!"  
  
Sonny gave her a dimpled smile, "Yeah, well, what can I say?"  
  
Carly shook her head with a grin on her face and got up off the couch. Pulling him up with her, she said, "Let's go to bed, Mr. Corinthos."  
  
Sonny smiled and nodded, "I agree."  
  
Carly chuckled and hit Sonny playfully in his stomach, "Yeah right." With that, she took off upstairs with Sonny chasing after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney walked like zombie back into her apartment. She was soaked to the core, but she couldn't feel the ice like droplets on her body. Sitting down on the couch, she instinctively stuck out of her hand as her Golden Retriever, Rosie, came to greet her.  
  
She couldn't believe that she was connected to Jason through Sonny, not only through their love. No, not love. used to be love. She couldn't help the tears that slipped out her eyes as she felt the empty spot in her heart again. She thought that she was over this. Sure, she thought about him all the time, but that was out of habit, right? Shaking her head, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
Looking back at Rosie, Courtney loving scratched the back of her ears. "I wonder where AJ is?" Courtney said half to herself, half to the dog. Rosie wagged her tail and happily licked Courtney's nose.  
  
Courtney laughed, "Well, I see that you're happy that I'm home. C'mon, let's get ready for bed."  
  
Gently pushing Rosie off her lap, Courtney walked to the bedroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Courtney saw her grim face. Sighing, she thought, how did I ever get this unhappy? All thoughts were brought back to Jason. Courtney pushed back the tears and thoughts and aimlessly got changed into her pajamas.  
  
Pushing back the white comforter on her bed, she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and felt Rosie snuggled up beside her. Smiling to herself, she wondered how dogs always seemed to make everything better. Before drifting to slumber, she wondered where AJ was and what he was doing.  
  
~*~  
  
AJ sighed in content as he held Liz in his arms. This was something he liked doing; he could back at his brother and he get something that was pleasurable. Playing with her hair, he said, "You were amazing, as always."  
  
Liz smiled as she listened to the beating of his heart. Suddenly, curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you cheating on your wife with me? Doesn't she give you everything you want?"  
  
AJ laughed heartlessly, "Courtney? Oh man, she isn't as good as you. You are everything I need and more."  
  
"Then why don't you just divorce her so we could be together. You know how I feel AJ. I have told you numerous times before. I don't want Jason; I want to be with you," Liz pouted and pulled off his chest.  
  
AJ rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Because I want to get what I want. And I want Michael. I will not give her up until Sonny gives me what I want."  
  
Liz laughed maliciously, "That's a great idea, and I can get back at Jason for never really making me his first priority."  
  
AJ smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, but for now." AJ rolled back over top of Liz and kissed her hard. Licking her lips with his tongue, he asked for permission to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth happily and joined his tongue in a sort of battle.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason reached his penthouse after riding around on his bike for an hour. He was hurt and kept playing Courtney's words over and over in his mind.  
  
"AJ has given me everything that you'll never be able to give me. I hate you, Jason!"  
  
Jason thought that he was over Courtney. He honestly thought that he had fallen out of love with her. When he was with Robin, he knew that he hadn't sold himself completely over to her, but he had always wondered why. Robin was great. He finally understood why. He wasn't over Courtney and hadn't completely healed.  
  
That night, before Jason went to bed, he had made up his mind. Even though Courtney was a married woman, he was going to do everything in his power to reconcile with her, and become friends again. He need her that much; she was that important. 


	9. Sometimes the Truth Hurts

Chapter Nine: Sometimes the Truth Hurts  
  
Courtney pulled out of Jason's arms and looked at the origin of the voice. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "AJ? What are you doing here?"  
  
AJ snorted sarcastically, "I think I should be asking that to you. What are you doing here hugging my brother, the hitman?"  
  
Courtney felt the anger rising in her as her husband interrogated her. Shaking her head, she threw back, "You have no right to talk about Jason like that!"  
  
AJ rolled his eyes and looked at Jason, "What is it, Jase? You couldn't stand that Sonny's sister went for his enemy instead of his goon? You can't stand that she loves me and not you? So you decide to go after a girl you hardly even know just to prove to everyone you're better than me and you can get her?"  
  
"That is enough!" Courtney stepped in between the brothers as she saw Jason's eyes turn to ice. Looking at AJ, she shook her head, "I can't believe that you would say such a thing, AJ! Jason and I have known each other since we were teenagers! You have no right to talk to him like that!"  
  
Jason watched in amazement as Courtney stood up for herself and him at the same time. This was a different Courtney than he knew when he was younger. He felt his heart swell even more with love for this girl in front of him.  
  
AJ stared at his wife, "Why are you sticking up for him? I'm your husband!"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Thank-you Captain Obvious! Yes! You are my husband! But if I was putting down. oh, let me say. Skye! Then you wouldn't be happy, now would you?"  
  
AJ shook his head, "No." He had been defeated. Suddenly finding this new Courtney intriguing, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. Whispering huskily in her ear, he said, "I'll meet you home in a couple minutes, say?"  
  
Courtney gasped at the bulge in his pants she felt against her. She winced slightly, knowing that AJ was not the one who captured her heart. Pulling away from him, she shook her head, "I'm sorry, AJ. Not now; I'm too upset with you."  
  
AJ's features darkened, "Fine! You know what, Courtney? I let you finish with this business you have with my brother. Should I call it business? I should, because you're sure as hell acting like a whore!"  
  
Before Courtney could do or say anything, Jason hit AJ square across the nose. He didn't want to hear anyone treat Courtney like that. He watched as AJ fell to the ground in a slump whimpering slightly from his broken nose. Shaking his head in rage, Jason told him, "You don't talk to Courtney like that ever again! You call yourself her husband! Who the hell do you think you are? Courtney is a sweet, lovable person who deserves a hell of a lot better than you!"  
  
AJ found his voice and standing up, he faced Jason, "Like you? St. Jason! The golden boy! You get everything you ever wanted! You're not even a Quartermaine and Monica loves you more than she does me!" Suddenly, he felt a white hot burn strike the side of his cheek. Surprised, he turned to see Courtney angrily returning her hand to her side after slapping him.  
  
"How dare you?! You can't love me! You called me whore! What kind of husband calls his wife a whore?!" Courtney pushed back her tears and tried to remain strong.  
  
AJ laughed skeptically, "How dare you even call me your husband!"  
  
"What?" Courtney asked in confusion.  
  
AJ rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, Courtney! How long have you been sexing my brother? Last night, a week, a month, maybe two?"  
  
Courtney looked away from AJ to control her anger and then turned back to him with fire blazing in her eyes, "I don't know what to say. What's the sudden change, AJ? It's like all of sudden you decide you don't love me anymore! It's like someone turned the switch off! What happened to my husband? The one that loved me and respected me? What happened to him, AJ?"  
  
"The husband that loved you? Ha! That was an act! How could I ever love anyone connected to Sonny Corinthos? The man that stole my son away from me with the help of his goon! I married you, Courtney, to get to Sonny. I married you because I wanted my son back and I would do anything to get him back. The night of our wedding, I gave Sonny the ultimatum, you for Michael. I guess Sonny didn't love you enough to give up a son that wasn't even his!" AJ sneered, knowing that what he was saying was going to cost him, but he had said it anyway.  
  
Jason started at AJ, ready to kick AJ's butt, but stopped when he felt Courtney's hand on his shoulder. Turning, he looked at her tear stained face asking silently why she had stopped him.  
  
Courtney shook her head and turned back to AJ, "Why. why didn't you divorce me?"  
  
AJ shrugged, knowing that he could say anything now that Courtney was controlling Jason, "I thought I could get something out of it. And I do mean something."  
  
Courtney gasped in horror. Retreating back she felt like the whole world had come crashing down on her. Tears blurring her vision, she hissed through her teeth, "You bastard! How dare you!"  
  
"Little did I know that I could get a whole lot more too. See, Courtney, all those late night meetings, there weren't any. at least, not for work. I met with someone. someone that you might like to hear too, Jase. While I was married and sleeping with Courtney, I was also sleeping with Elizabeth Webber." Smirking at the look on Jason and Courtney's face, AJ continued, "Yeah, that's right. The only exception is that I have real feelings for Elizabeth and she does with me. We started off with ulterior motives, she wanted to get back at Jason for not making her his first priority and I. well. I just needed something that Courtney wasn't giving to me." AJ finished, thoroughly satisfied with himself.  
  
Courtney couldn't say anything. She felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on her head. Her stomach felt queasy and the world around her started to spin. Grabbing onto Jason for support, she steadied herself. Wiping away the tears, she looked at AJ, "I want a divorce. I don't want to be married to you any longer than I have to be."  
  
AJ shrugged, "That's fine by me, sweetie. Just give my lawyer a call." Turning around, he began to walk away, "Oh yeah. And, I'll have all your stuff waiting in the hall of our apartment. You'll have to find some place else to live." He chuckled evilly as he stalked away.  
  
Courtney felt the grief overtake her, and she hung her head in defeat. She didn't love AJ, but she was fond of him. She thought that he loved her. How could she be tricked into a marriage with him? How could she have trusted him like she did? Turning to Jason, she whispered tearfully, "You were right. The marriage was a sham!"  
  
Jason looked at her tearful face and felt a knife twist into his stomach. He hated to see her in so much pain. Guiding her into his arms, he comforted her as she cried on his shoulder. 


	10. As If Time Doesn't Matter

Chapter Ten: As if Time Doesn't Matter  
  
Numbly, Courtney entered Jason's penthouse. She couldn't feel the earth under her feet or even Jason's hand on her arm leading her to the couch. All she knew was that her pride was hurt and so was her heart. Was she really a whore? Is that all people saw her as? Just a nasty young whore who put her trust and heart to a man that didn't even want her.  
  
She felt so used and dirty. AJ had taken advantage of her time and time again, yet she made love. no. @#&% willingly. Closing her eyes, she finally let the tears fall. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she buried her face into them.  
  
Jason watched her; his heart breaking every second he did. Courtney didn't deserve so much pain. She deserved a good life with a kind and loving husband and kids running around. Secretly, he wanted to be the husband, but he wasn't sure if she'd ever give him the second chance to be one.  
  
Rubbing her arm supportively, Jason asked cautiously, "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee?"  
  
Courtney answered him with a slight shake of the head telling him not to get her anything. Her eyes shining with unshed tears, she looked at Jason and shakily, she asked, "Do. do you think I'm a whore?"  
  
Jason shook his head trying to reassure her, "No, Courtney. You're not a whore. You're a beautiful, young, talented woman that deserves the best. You don't deserve some one like AJ who treated you like you were nothing."  
  
Courtney laughed a hollow laugh, "You don't get it, Jase. He treated me like a princess! He made me feel so good! I hadn't felt this good since." Her voice trailed off as she looked away from his eyes.  
  
Jason nodded and looked down at his hands guiltily, "Us."  
  
Courtney stared back into his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, us."  
  
An awkward silence was followed by that comment. Neither knew what to say and neither wanted to go down memory lane. They had good times together, as well as bad, but right now, all they could think about was the break up.  
  
Jason shifted uncomfortably and stammered, "Uh. are you sure that you don't want that drink?"  
  
Courtney shook her head, running her hand nervously through her hair, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine." She let out a nervous chuckle. Quickly stopping her giggle, she looked away from those blue eyes she could get lost in so easily.  
  
Jason nodded. Then bravely, he said, "Courtney, I never meant to hurt you that night."  
  
Courtney turned back to him suddenly, realizing that he was talking about that night. Courtney felt the hurt well up in her heart and nodded, "But ya did, Jason. There's nothing you can do about that."  
  
Jason shook his head, "I was trying to protect you. I loved you so much that I had to push you away. I was getting in too deep and I needed to pull away. I was moving and starting a new work."  
  
"With Sonny?" Courtney asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Jason nodded affirmatively, "With Sonny."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and breathed out an exasperated breath, "Why couldn't you just let yourself be with me? Why couldn't I come with you? Jason, you gave me a promise ring; that we would be together forever."  
  
Jason nodded, "I know I did, but you have to understand I changed my mind." After saying this, Jason wished he hadn't. He had just hurt Courtney with those words.  
  
Courtney felt her heart breaking. Twice, she had her heart broken today. Taking a steadying breath, she looked Jason square in the eyes and said, "You changed your mind that quickly? You didn't want to be with me longer than you had to? What was I? Just some younger girl who you accidentally fell in love with and oops! You didn't want to make a commitment so you decide to break her heart?" Rolling her eyes to hide her hurt, she added sarcastically, placing a hand over her heart, "I'm flattered, Jason. I really am."  
  
Jason exhaled slowly and rubbed his temples. Looking back at her, he shook his head, "We've already been over this. I loved you with all my heart. I don't say I love someone just to say it, Courtney. I mean it when I say it."  
  
Courtney nodded in defeat, "I know. I'm just. hurt, that's all. Hormones are running out of control." It was true; Courtney had been feeling out of control lately. Since Jason was around, she couldn't concentrate and she just felt so overwhelmed.  
  
Jason nodded, understanding the feeling. Taking her hand in his, he looked deeply into her eyes, "I still care a lot about you, Courtney. I would never want anything to happen to you. And it makes me so angry that AJ would do or say such a thing to you to make you doubt yourself. It hurts me to see you hurting over AJ. I could rip AJ limb from limb if I wanted to, but I won't, because I know you wouldn't want me to do that."  
  
Courtney palmed Jason's cheek, and smiled slightly, "How is it you always know what to say to me, Jason Morgan? How could I ever doubt our friendship?"  
  
Jason shrugged modestly. Taking a stand, he walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he called out to Courtney, "You want me to order some pizza?"  
  
Courtney had followed him into his kitchen. Almost laughing, she asked, not answering his question, "You come in here much?"  
  
"Nope," Jason looked at her sincerely. Blushing slightly, he added, "I don't even know where most things are in here."  
  
Courtney laughed, "I could've guessed that. Anyway, I should be going." Courtney started towards the door.  
  
"But you don't have anywhere to go," Jason objected, not wanted her to leave.  
  
"AJ and I have had fights before and I stayed over at Sonny's. I have clothes over there and that's where I'm going now," Courtney explained to Jason, grabbing her coat.  
  
"Are you sure you want to face Sonny tonight?" Jason asked, knowing Courtney and knowing she was mentally exhausted from that night's happenings.  
  
Courtney looked over her shoulder at Jason, contemplating whether or not she wanted to tell Sonny that night or not. Shrugging, she answered him, "Not really, but I guess I'm going to have to."  
  
"You could stay here just for tonight," Jason offered and then added quickly, "I mean, if you want."  
  
Courtney smiled at him, "I'd like that. Thanks, Jase."  
  
He nodded, grinning, "No problem."  
  
Looking around, Courtney asked, "So where do I sleep?"  
  
Jason showed her up the stairs and to the right. He opened the door to a guest bedroom that had been kept tidy and clean by the cleaning woman that kept the rooms tidy in Harbor View Towers.  
  
The room was not really decorative. The walls were white with moldings of cherry finish. There was queen, cherry-stained, poster bed in the center of the back wall with sheets of deep burgundy and a down comforter of a rich midnight black. Next to the bed was a cherry-stained nightstand with a quaint reading lamp sitting on top of it. In the diagonal corner was a tall dresser stained cherry. The room was magnificently plain, but beautiful nonetheless.  
  
Courtney glanced sideways at Jason, "This is beautiful Jason."  
  
"Carly decorated. I just let her take over. I had nothing to do with it," Jason told Courtney blandly.  
  
Courtney laughed at his dry sense of humor. Taking off her jacket, she threw it to the bed. Turning to Jason, she asked a little shyly, with a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Do you have anything I could wear to bed?"  
  
Jason nodded and was back in minutes with a pair of his favorite red boxers and a black T-shirt. Handing them to her, he smiled, "Will these do?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "These are just fine, thank-you." Taking the clothes out of his hands, she lay them on her bed. Turning back to Jason, she smiled, "Good night, Jason."  
  
Standing in the doorway, Jason nodded, "Night." He slowly closed the door to her bedroom. Leaning against the door, he sighed. He missed her so much. Kissing his fingers and pressing them to the door, he whispered, "I love you, Courtney."  
  
Courtney lay back in her bed, having changed into his clothes quickly. Closing her eyes, she realized how much Jason meant to her and how much she missed him. Drifting slowly to sleep, she whispered to herself, "I love you, Jason." 


	11. A Never Ending Ring of Promises

Chapter Eleven: A Never Ending Ring of Promises  
  
***Courtney's Dream/ Flashback***  
  
Lying on the cool sand, Courtney looked up at the setting sun. It had been a beautiful spring break day in the Florida Keyes. Smiling at the rich, golden tan she had gotten that day, she slowly sat up. Wincing, she laughed to herself. What she thought was a golden tan was really light sunburn that she would be whining about the next day.  
  
Taking a stand, she gathered her items and readied herself to walk back to the beach house. The house that Jason, Courtney, and their friends were staying in backed up to the beach, so when they walked down the porch steps, they were on the beach.  
  
Entering the house, she inhaled deeply. Popcorn, she thought. They must be watching a movie. Shaking her head, she wondered why no one had woken her from her daytime nap. Setting her things on the nearest chair, she swung open the refrigerator hoping to get something to drink. She squealed suddenly as she felt hands go to her waist.  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her shoulder affectionately, "Hey, I was looking for you."  
  
Courtney smiled as she heard his voice, "I was napping on the beach. It's so peaceful at sunset." She turned around so that she was facing him and smiled at his tan face. She hated that he was one to get tan instead of burnt; however, the crystal blues of his were a great contrast to his dark skin.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes and grinned at the slight sunburn on her cheeks. Surveying her bright blue and pink bikini, he questioned huskily, "Did I tell you how good you looked in that bikini today?"  
  
Courtney shrugged, and turned back to the refrigerator, "Only about a trillion times, but it won't hurt to say it again." She grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. Taking a nice long swig, she liked the cool liquid quenching her thirst.  
  
"Do you want to take a walk on the beach with me?" Jason asked, taking her hand in his.  
  
Courtney's lips curled into a smile at his sweetness, "I'd love to, but let me go get some clothes on."  
  
Jason groaned and only half-kidding, he said, "Do you have to?"  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and laughed, "Give me five minutes." Running up the stairs, she grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts from her room. Pulling them over top her bathing suit, she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Quickly checking her reflection in the mirror, she raced back down the stairs.  
  
She found Jason in the kitchen looking at his watch. Laughing, she asked, "What are doing?"  
  
Jason looked up surprised and said, "Three minutes on the dot. That's a record, Court!" Grinning, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. Pulling away, he caressed her face, "I love you."  
  
Courtney smiled, "I know. Let's go for that walk you promised me." She pulled him out the back door.  
  
They walked on the beach hand in hand, not really saying anything to one another, just enjoying one another's company. Feeling Courtney shiver slightly, Jason pulled her closer and draped an arm around her waist.  
  
Walking for almost ten minutes in silence like that, they finally stopped. They sat on the beach watching the tide come in and out. The sound of the waves was peaceful and slowly lulling Courtney into dreamland.  
  
Leaning her head back into his chest, Courtney asked, "Why did you bring me out here?"  
  
Jason slowly inhaled, thinking about her question. He had brought her out there for a special reason. Exhaling, Jason shrugged, "Just to be with you."  
  
Courtney smiled to herself about his sincerity. She loved that he could be honest and still so sweet at the same time. Playing with his hand absently, she asked, "What are you thinking right now?"  
  
Knowing this was his perfect time, Jason started in a soft voice, "I'm thinking about how much I love you and how much my life has changed since I met you. Courtney, you are the love of my life, I don't think I'll ever love anyone like I love you."  
  
Courtney grinned, "Do you. do you ever think about the future? About us?" Pausing, she continued, "I know I do. all the time. I know I'm only nineteen and you're about to turn twenty, but I feel that you're it for me Jason. You, Jason Morgan, are the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I just know that. I know that you're it for me."  
  
Jason nodded, "I do think about us in the future. That's why I wanted to give you something." Pushing her off of him for a second, he reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.  
  
Courtney stared at it and wondered what it could be. It couldn't be a wedding ring; they were too young to marry. Her eyes filled with excitement and a grin from ear to ear, she asked anxiously, "What is it?"  
  
Jason smiled at her anxiousness. Opening the cubed box, he revealed a plain silver band; nothing added, no inscriptions, just a plain silver band. Courtney's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the ring. It was plain, but beautiful and it seemed to fit their relationship perfectly.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jason shakily said, "I know that we're young, but I also know that our love is the real deal; it's the real thing. You are probably the last person that I will ever love with all my heart and soul. I want to marry you; that's no secret, but I want to marry you at the right age and the right time. This is just a promise ring. A ring that says how much I love you and how much I want to be with you. forever. Will you accept this promise?" Finishing his speech, he looked into Courtney's eyes hopefully.  
  
Her eyes shown with unshed tears of happiness. Placing a hand over her open mouth, she nodded her head not being able to find her voice. Watching with anticipation, she watched as Jason gently placed the ring on her left ring finger. Kissing her hand, he looked at her smiling.  
  
Finally finding her voice, she managed an 'I love you' before he covered her mouth with his own.  
  
***End of Courtney's Dream/ Flashback***  
  
Stirring, Courtney slowly opened her eyes. Smiling to herself, she remembered her dream. Squinting her eyes from the ray of sunlight dancing across her bed, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a plain silver ring on a silver chain.  
  
Twirling the ring in her fingers, she said quietly to herself, "And still to this day, I remember that promise, Jason. And I still keep mine. You are the last person I will ever love wholly with all my heart."  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Courtney quickly stuffed her chain back inside her shirt. "Come in," Courtney said softly.  
  
Jason opened the door softly and smiled towards Courtney. Standing in the doorway, Jason said, "Sonny always makes breakfast for us on Saturdays so if you want to hurry up and get dressed, we could go in a few minutes."  
  
Courtney nodded and got out of bed silently. Looking around on the floor for her clothes, she asked, mostly to herself, "Where are those clothes of mine?"  
  
Jason grinned, "I washed them last night for you."  
  
Courtney looked up at Jason and couldn't help but notice the sweetness that he had always had. Smiling genuinely, Courtney said, "Thanks."  
  
Jason shrugged and handed Courtney her clothes and was about to turn around when he saw something around her neck catch the sunlight almost blinding him from the glint. Wondering what it was, he asked, "What's that around your neck Courtney?"  
  
Courtney reached to her neck and smiled nervously, "Ah. nothing."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. I saw it shine! It must be something expensive. Did AJ give it to you?"  
  
Courtney shook her head, "No." She avoided his eyes. She didn't want to tell him that she had kept the ring all these years remembering the promise made when it was given to her.  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, Courtney, you're not going to leave me hanging here. Just show me." He was trying keep the mood light by kidding around with her. Although, there was something he wanted to know about he necklace. Why wouldn't she show it to him?  
  
Courtney reluctantly pulled the chain out of her shirt. She looked up as she held the silver promise ring in her fist, "There, you happy?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "Nope. What's in your fist?" Quickly grabbing her hand, he pried her fingers apart. Stopping suddenly, he stared at what she was wearing around her neck. Looking in to her eyes, he asked, "Is that.?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Then, before she knew it, Jason captured her in a breathtaking kiss. Passion and desire filled the steamy kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers raked through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Jason's hands slid to her waist and then up to her shoulder until he held the back of her head.  
  
Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Jason quickly pulled away. Staring into her baby-blues, he saw both desire and hurt.  
  
Reaching for him, she asked, "Jason, what's wrong?"  
  
He back away from her touch, "I shouldn't have done that." Quickly, he left the room. As he closed the door behind it, he rubbed his forehead in confusion. What was he getting himself into? He couldn't go back to Courtney; it was just too dangerous.  
  
Courtney stood in her spot staring off into space. She had just kissed Jason. No, he kissed her. Oh, man! What was she getting herself into? Her eyes welling up with tears, the memories of Jason and their time together flashed before her eyes. What had just happened? It was suddenly like nothing had changed between them and they were back at their lake. Closing her eyes to will away the tears from falling, Courtney slowly un-did the chain around her neck. It was back to the jewelry box for this special piece. 


	12. The Fine Line Between Reality and Imagin...

Chapter Twelve: The Fine Line between Reality and Imaginary  
  
Jason stood at the foot of the stairs and called, "Courtney! C'mon! Sonny already has breakfast on the table!"  
  
Courtney appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled apprehensively as she met Jason's gaze. She couldn't shake the thought of him kissing her that morning. Trying to keep the mood light, she gave a small grin, "Well, aren't we Mr. Impatient."  
  
Jason shrugged, "Just hungry, C."  
  
Realizing what he had just said, Courtney stopped. Her nickname from him was C. She never figured out why he had called her that when they were younger, but she always liked the name. Her eyes met his and she smiled meekly, "The past sure is coming alive this morning."  
  
Jason nodded guiltily. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her, and then calling her CT. He was asking for a death wish. Bravely, and little harshly, he said, "It was a mistake what happened in your room earlier."  
  
Courtney gazed upon him tearfully. She knew he was right; she had been telling herself that all morning since it happened. But somehow, it just hurt worse to hear the admittance out loud; it was reality now, and she wanted to hold on the imaginary for as long as possible.  
  
But how could it be wrong? It felt so right. It felt so right to be with him and kiss him, so how could it be wrong? Feeling so right, yet so wrong, Courtney nodded silently. She bowed her head to hide her tear-filled eyes.  
  
Turning his back on her, once again, Jason made his way to the door, "C'mon. Breakfast is probably getting cold."  
  
Courtney wiped away one of her tears silently and said, "Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny set the platter of sausage down on the table and looked at his watch, "Carly, do you think he's coming this morning?"  
  
Carly nodded while she sat lazily on the couch reading a magazine, "Yeah, sweetie. Jason never misses the opportunity to pass up food."  
  
Just then the door to the penthouse opened and in walked Jason. Nodding towards Carly, he smiled, "G'morning."  
  
Carly put down her magazine and started to say hello when she say Courtney standing behind Jason. Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely, "Courtney!!"  
  
Courtney looked up silently. She definitely did not want to deal with Carly's interrogation this time in the morning. Carly saw the look on Courtney's face and decided to wait to ask what had gone on. If it was one thing Carly knew, she knew her best friend.  
  
Sonny, however, was a different story. Looking suspiciously at the two, he walked out of the eating area, "What are you doing with Jason, Courtney?"  
  
Carly shook her head and rolled her eyes. Sometimes Sonny could be so bull headed. She watched as Courtney glanced towards Jason and then gazed at Sonny. She had not answered him. Her stare returned to Sonny, who seemed to be growing angrier by the second. Carly put her hand on Sonny's shoulder to calm him, but he only pulled away.  
  
Asking again, this time more urgently, he asked, "What are you doing with Jason?"  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes at Sonny's impatience. Sarcastically, she snapped, "Having a cup of tea."  
  
Carly couldn't stifle her laugh. Sometimes she thought Courtney would drive Sonny wild with her spunky attitude. She stopped suddenly at Sonny's glare.  
  
Jason just watched Courtney hold her own. He wasn't going to explain for her; he just waited until she was going to tell Sonny. He watched as Courtney's eyes darted to his. That earned a reassuring nod from him.  
  
Courtney drew in her breath. She just needed Jason's reassurance and now she was ready. Quietly, she made her way to the cushy couch and sat down. She patted the seat next to her for Sonny to join her. Sonny followed her motions. Looking in his chocolate eyes, she started from the beginning, "Yesterday, Jason came into Kelly's because we needed to work out some problems. He told me that he wanted to put the past behind and start over. as friends." She glanced up at Jason and then returned her eyes to Sonny. Taking a steadying breath, she continued, "We went to the park on my break and AJ found us there."  
  
Sonny's blood pressure rose at the sound of that terd's name; however, he didn't say anything because he knew she was married to him.  
  
Courtney continued, "AJ was so angry that I was with Jason. He accused me of sleeping with him and basically called me a lying whore. He told me that he didn't love me and that he only asked me to marry him to get back at you. he said he could never love anyone connected to Sonny Corinthos. He even told me he was cheating on me the whole time. with Elizabeth Webber-,"  
  
"Bitch," Carly mumbled and rolled her eyes at the mention of Elizabeth's name.  
  
Sonny looked over at Carly and chuckled a bit, but quickly turned back to Courtney. She was handling this with amazing grace and strength that he had never seen before. Brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes, he stared into them. There were unshed tears hiding behind her invisible brick wall that was standing; the wall that she took everywhere and never once let it down to people she didn't trust. She was crumbling inside and he could see. "What did you do?" He asked softly.  
  
"I left him," Courtney said simply. "I stayed with Jason last night because I didn't want to face the truth with you yet. I didn't want to explain anything; I just wanted to forget about it for a little bit. Jason and I were close at one point and Jason probably knows the most about me, so I trusted him to talk to. I want a divorce with him, Sonny. Can we get that soon please?"  
  
Sonny nodded. He pulled Courtney into a reassuring hug after she poured her heart out into him. Kissing the top of her head, he felt her tears finally drop from her eyes onto his silk shirt.  
  
Carly watched the scene with tears in her eyes. How could AJ do something like that to Courtney? This sweet girl in front of her in her husband's arms had been used and brainwashed. Luckily, she had family around her, and healing was always better with family. She glanced over at Jason. She saw that he was hurting for her. She grinned to herself as she still saw the love in Jason's eyes. Jason still loved Courtney and she knew it. She wouldn't let him live this one down until he admitted to it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Jase, you want to help me clear off the table while Courtney and Sonny talk on the couch?" Carly asked as she picked up her empty plate in front of her.  
  
Jason nodded, "Sure." He grabbed the empty egg platter and headed after Carly.  
  
Carly stood washing the dishes off as he entered. She heard him behind her and in a singsong voice, she said, "Jason loves Courtney."  
  
Jason stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Carly, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'Jason loves Courtney'," Carly smirked at Jason as she fronted him.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and turned away from Carly. Putting a carton of milk away in the fridge, he shook his head, "Don't go there, Carly."  
  
Carly scoffed, "You know it's true." She went back to washing dishes. Her nosy side getting the better of her, she asked, "What exactly happened between you two?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked, avoiding the question.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes as she finished the dishes. She gave Jason a you-know- what-I-mean-look and wiped her hands on the dishtowel. Placing them on her hips, she said, "You know damn right what I'm asking."  
  
Jason shrugged, "Courtney and I were together and then we broke up, end of story."  
  
Carly shook her head, "But you two were so in love! Why did you break it off?"  
  
Jason ignored her and went back to putting the cold items in the refrigerator.  
  
Carly watched him and each second she grew more and more annoyed. "C'mon Jason. I'm Carly, you're best friend! Remember me! You can tell me!"  
  
Jason stopped and looked at her, "No, I can't." He brushed by her to wash his hands in the sink.  
  
"Jason!" Carly whined.  
  
Jason was starting to get fed up. Turning around, he grabbed the dishtowel and wiped furiously at his hands. "You want to know why? Because I was in way over my head with Courtney! We were barely in college and I was falling so in love with this woman that I had to get out! I was confused and wondered how anyone could love someone that much and it scared me! I got the job from Sonny, knew it would be dangerous for me to drag Courtney into the business and broke it off with her. I had to get out, Carly. It scared me that I loved her so much; it was almost as dangerous as the love you and Sonny have."  
  
Carly put on hand on top of Jason's. She turned sad eyes to him and whispered, "You really love her, don't you?"  
  
Jason didn't look up at her; just stared at his hands. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he mumbled, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Carly lifted his chin with her finger so he could meet her eyes. Looking up into his baby blues, she said softly, "Then fight, Jason. Fight with everything you have to get her back." 


	13. Bridging the Gap

Chapter Thirteen: Bridging the Gap  
  
Courtney watched Sonny thoughtfully as he pulled out some of his cooking books. She loved to cook and knew Sonny did too. "What are you getting those out for, Sonny?" She asked.  
  
Sonny shrugged, "Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my little sister going through my old cookbooks."  
  
Courtney smiled at Sonny's sweetness, "I'd really like that Sonny, especially since you're my brother."  
  
Sonny nodded and lay the cookbooks out on the coffee table. Taking a seat next to Courtney on the couch, he opened one. The looked through the book silently, not really talking about anything specific, just about how good this looked and how they could cook that sometime together. They just enjoyed the company of one another.  
  
Finally breaking the casual conversation, Sonny asked something that was really bothering him, "You and Jason were really close, weren't you?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "He and I probably know each other better than we know ourselves."  
  
Sonny nodded, a little jealous. He wanted to be the confidant Courtney had, not Jason; however, there was nothing he could do about that. Developing a good relationship with his sister was very important to him.  
  
"I was wondering, Sonny, if I could. um. stay with Jason. I don't want to crowd you, and I know that you'll just worry too much about me when I'm here. And if you want me to stay here-," Courtney's rambles were cut off by Sonny.  
  
Sonny shook his head, smiling, "Courtney, I don't mind if you stay with Jason. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other."  
  
Courtney grinned and placed a hand on Sonny's cheek, "Thanks. You're the best big brother a sister that barely knew him could ever have."  
  
Sonny chuckled at her remark, "So, about that linguine in clam sauce."  
  
Jason's penthouse:  
  
"I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Jason," Courtney told him as she set down a box of her stuff.  
  
"It's no problem," Jason said as he scratched behind Rosie's ears.  
  
"And you're sure it's okay for Rosie and I to stay here?" Courtney asked with a gleam of laughter in her eyes.  
  
Jason looked up her and nodded sincerely, "For as long you'd like." Which meant that he wanted her to stay with him forever, but he couldn't quite say that.  
  
Courtney smiled and looked at her boxes of stuff. She groaned because she didn't want to unpack yet. Eyeing the pool tab, she looked at Jason playfully with her eyebrows raised, "Up for a game of pool, or are you afraid I'll beat you?"  
  
Jason eyed her and taking her challenge nodded his head, "You're on. Rack 'em."  
  
He watched as she racked up the balls and called break. Aiming the cue stick up perfectly at the triangle of balls, he pulled back. SMACK! The cue ball hit the other balls hard and all havoc broke loose on the table. A solid dropped into the far right corner pocket and Jason smirked at Courtney, "Solid."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and snapped, "Are you gonna talk all day, Morgan, or are you gonna play?"  
  
Jason laughed. He almost forgot how competitive Courtney was. Jason continued to sink his shots, little by little clearing the table. He called the English he put on them and the pocket he was shooting at just to annoy Courtney.  
  
Courtney stood waiting for him to miss a shot. She was ready for him to; she had been practicing her game at Jake's when her and AJ would have fights. All the pool sharks down knew her there because she had taken their money. She was known as "The Cat" because she was sneaky and sly.  
  
Finally, Jason missed a shot. He looked up at Courtney and said, "Your shot."  
  
Courtney raised an eyebrow and mockingly rolled her shoulders, "Watch the master work." She smirked at Jason's surprised face and aimed up her first shot.  
  
Shot by shot, she sunk the stripes. Smiling at Jason when she came down to the eight ball, "You think you're lucky, Morgan?"  
  
Jason shrugged, "I don't believe in luck." He didn't want to admit it, but this cocky Courtney was turning him on.  
  
Courtney raised her eyebrows at his answer and stated simply, "Then you better pray I miss this shot." She turned back to the table and aimed her shot. Pulling back on her stick, she struck the cue ball just hard enough and with enough English to sink the shot.  
  
Jason watched with baited breath as the ball slowly rolled and struck the eight ball. Seconds seemed like hours as the eight ball finally dropped into the side pocket. He hung his head in shame and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"YES!" Courtney exclaimed, losing her cool. "I just beat Jason Morgan!" She danced around saying in a singsong voice.  
  
Jason nodded, "Yes, you did. Good game." It sucks to lose, he thought.  
  
Hoisting herself onto the felt of the pool table, Courtney taunted Jason playfully, "Morgan, you're losing your edge!"  
  
Jason laughed at her comment, "Where'd you learn how to play like that?"  
  
Courtney shrugged, "Well, when AJ and I would fight, I would go to Jake's to let some steam off. I would go to one of the tables and just start shooting around. The guys there played me, took my money, and that's when I decided that I was going to get better. Sometimes, I'd get Luke to take me there and teach me the English's and bank shots. I was a fast learner and soon I was ready to reface those guys. I wiped the floor with their faces."  
  
Jason nodded, "So, you and Luke are pretty close?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Yeah, he's like a second father to me. You know, when I get down in the dumps, I'll go to him just to talk because he's a really good listener, kind of like you. Except for the whole father part."  
  
Jason smiled at her remark. Looking down at his hands, he said, "I've really missed talking to you."  
  
Courtney was taken aback by that statement. She looked at him and genuinely stated, "Same here. I've missed you a lot Jason."  
  
There was an awkward silence as neither dared to say anything. They just stood there, staring at anything, but each other.  
  
Suddenly, jumping off the ledge of the pool table, Courtney rubbed her hands together, "So, how about chicken pot pie for dinner?" She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Jason stared after her. God, she was amazing. The next couple weeks were going to be hard trying to live with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Weeks passed and Courtney got used to living at the penthouse with Jason. She really enjoyed spending time with him. Each day, it seemed they got closer, if it was even possible.  
  
Sonny and her met on Tuesdays and enjoyed cooking a meal for the family. She was really starting to find happiness in her life again. Her and Sonny were closer than they had ever been before and they had just found out that Carly was pregnant.  
  
Jason was having a rough time keeping his feelings for Courtney under wraps. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and wanted her back, but he didn't know what she would say.  
  
Courtney had finally gotten the divorce from AJ and was happier than ever. AJ was sour that he had let slip his little plan and now thought that nothing could ever bring Michael back to him. Elizabeth and AJ were pursuing their relationship, but that didn't faze Courtney.  
  
Walking into the penthouse, Courtney set down the food shopping bags she was carrying on Jason's desk. Smiling at Jason as he walked out of the kitchen, she said playfully, "I'm home, honey."  
  
Jason chuckled, "Good, I'm hungry."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes, "Haha."  
  
Jason watched her busy herself in the kitchen putting bags away. How could he ever think that he could live without her? Jason knew what he had to do, and he would tell her the truth.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, Jason stood behind Courtney and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and asked silently with her eyes what was wrong.  
  
Taking her hand, he led her to the kitchen table and sat her down across from him in a chair. Starting off slowly, he said, "Courtney, some things are meant to be more than others."  
  
Courtney was confused by this statement, "What? Jason, what are you talking about?" She felt her heart beating a thousand miles an hour. She still loved this man wholly with everything of her being.  
  
Jason smiled and stated softly, "Like me and you. We're forever, Courtney."  
  
Courtney's breath caught in her throat. Did he just say what she thought he had just said? No, he couldn't have. She must be dreaming. Courtney, wake up, she thought.  
  
Jason saw her surprised expression and continued, "I know it sounds stupid that I just realized this now, but Courtney you have to understand. When I broke up with you, I was afraid because I loved you so much and I didn't know what to do with that love. So I ran; I ran away from it. Sonny had just offered me a job and I took it. I decided I would start my life over because our love scared me. I understand if you don't want to come back to me, but just hear me out.  
  
There has not been one day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you. Wondering where you are, who you were with, and what you were doing. I wondered if you had started school in Connecticut, or if you had a family of your own. The point is Courtney, I never stopped loving you. That kind of love, it doesn't go away. It something that lasts; something that's meant to be. forever. I love you so much, Courtney, that it hurts."  
  
Courtney didn't know when she had started crying, but she sure knew now that she was. Wiping away the tears, she smiled and brought a hand to Jason's cheek asking quietly, "Do you really mean that?"  
  
Jason nodded, wearing his heart on his sleeve, "With all my heart."  
  
Courtney managed a smile, "Oh God, Jason, I love you too."  
  
Jason grinned happily and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss; A kiss that was filled unspoken promises and happiness; A kiss that held nothing but love and hope for the future; A kiss that would start it all. 


	14. A New Beginning

Chapter Fourteen: A New Beginning  
  
Jason grinned happily and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss; A kiss that was filled unspoken promises and happiness; A kiss that held nothing but love and hope for the future; A kiss that would start it all.  
  
"Hey, Courtney! Do you have a cup of sugar-," Carly stopped short at the kitchen door when she saw what she had interrupted. She stared at both guilty faces and her lips curled into a smile. "What have you two been up to?"  
  
Courtney closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair laughing. Carly always seemed to know, or at least want to know, what was going on.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes at Carly, "Let me get you that sugar, Nosey."  
  
Carly made a face at him and laughed, "Now do I have to say I told you so, or are you going to say those four magic words that everyone hates to say?" She was torturing both of them and loving it.  
  
Courtney shook her head and shot Jason look. She earned a shrug in response. Rolling her eyes, she said quietly, "You were right, Carly."  
  
Carly shook her head, "No, no, no, no, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking that blue-eyed fella over there." Carly pointed in Jason's direction.  
  
Jason looked around pretending to be searching for another person and then back to Carly, "Oh! You must mean me!" He exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Carly threw back her head and laughed, "Of course I mean you."  
  
Jason knew that he had to give in or she would be bugging him all night. Barely audible, he stated, "You were right, Carly."  
  
Carly put a hand behind her ear, "What? I couldn't exactly hear that! Can you speak up a little bit?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and stated, "You were right, Carly."  
  
Carly smiled, satisfied with herself. She. Was. Right. Accepting the cup of sugar from Courtney, she waltzed right back out the door. SHE. WAS. RIGHT.  
  
Courtney laughed as she and Jason made their way to the living room. Courtney had really made the penthouse over. It was much warmer and inviting now. It definitely felt like a home now.  
  
"Carly is a piece of work, let me tell ya," Courtney said, sitting down on the couch and propping her feet up on it.  
  
Jason sat down on the opposite end and brought her feet on top of his lap. Rubbing them to warm them up, he nodded, "Yeah, well, she's nothing compared to you."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. Shaking her head, she smiled, "Yeah, but you love me for it."  
  
Jason shrugged, "That is true."  
  
Courtney was so happy right now. She thought everything was perfect. She was back with Jason, the love of her life, with her family, and most importantly, happy. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. Positioning herself so that she was leaning on Jason, she drew circles on his chest, "Let's go to bed. I've had a long day."  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"  
  
He captured her in another breathtaking kiss and slowly lifted her off the couch. He carried her up the stairs and kicked open his bedroom door. His tongue searched out hers as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her and he needed more.  
  
He gently lay her back on the bed and watched as she crawled to the top and lay her head on the silk pillows. She had a look of pure desire in her darkened eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat and still couldn't believe that she was here with him, loving him.  
  
Slowly, he pulled himself over top of her and kissed her passionately. He felt desire run through his body and his heart began to race. He slowly traced kisses down her jaw line and to her neck where he sucked slightly at the collarbone. He heard her moan audibly.  
  
She tugged at the bottom of his shirt as she felt the need to feel his hot skin against hers. Pulling it over his head, she raked her nails over his amazing body sending electrifying chills down his spine. He pushed her shirt up so that he could see her belly button. Smiling, he placed a sweet kiss on it and then looked back up at her.  
  
She was so beautiful with her hair sprawled out on the pillows, his pillows. What had he done to deserve a woman like this, so wonderful and caring, to come back to him. His lips descended hers in another kiss, yet this one was slower and more sensual instead of needy and urgent.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled away. She couldn't do this; not right now. She felt like they were going too fast for her liking. They hadn't seen each other since they were young adults, and they were letting their emotions get to their heads. She looked up at his confused eyes.  
  
"Courtney? What is it?" He asked, pulling himself off of her. He tried to hide his hurt. Why had she pulled away? Did she not want him? Did she not love him?  
  
She looked at him and saw the hurt in his face although he was trying to hide it. She palmed his cheek, stroking it gently, "I just think that we need to take it slow. I feel like we're rushing things."  
  
Jason righted himself on the bed so that he was sitting and facing her. "What do you mean, Court?"  
  
Courtney shrugged, "Jason, we just admitted that we still had feelings for one another. I love you so much and with all my heart, but I want to take things slowly. I don't want to rush to bed. I want to wait; wait for perfect time so it's beautiful."  
  
Jason nodded, smiling slightly at her serenity. He loved how she liked to voice her opinions to him. He took her hands in his and kissed each one of them. Looking into her cerulean eyes, he whispered, "Then we'll wait. We'll wait for the perfect time and the perfect place, because it's worth waiting for with you. I love you, Courtney, so much."  
  
Courtney smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're always so understanding, Morgan. How do you do it?" She asked as she stroked his hair.  
  
Jason looked into her sparkling eyes and shrugged modestly, "You're worth it."  
  
Courtney felt her eyes fill with tears and she placed a hand over her heart. He always got to her. Taking his hand, she looked into his eyes, "I think we should tell Sonny. He has the right to know."  
  
Jason nodded, "If Carly doesn't tell him first."  
  
"So we'll go now. I want to tell Sonny myself; I don't want him finding out by someone else," Courtney said, taking a stand. She smoothed her wrinkled clothes, picked Jason's shirt up from the floor, and threw it to him.  
  
He threw the shirt over his hand and took a deep breath, "Maybe I should tell him by myself?"  
  
Courtney shook her head stubbornly, "No. I want to be there with you when we tell my brother. We're in this together, Jason."  
  
Jason nodded, "Ok. Let's go."  
  
They made their way down the stairs and out the door. Taking her hand, he smiled reassuringly. He squeezed it gently and asked, "You nervous?"  
  
Courtney let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, "Yeah, just a bit."  
  
Jason brought her to him and kissed her chastely reassuring her everything was going to be fine through one kiss. He waved Marco off and opened the door himself.  
  
Sonny looked up as he heard the door open. He nodded towards Jason and Courtney as they entered, yet something was different and he could feel it. Giving Jason a questioning look, he asked, "Is everything all right?"  
  
Courtney nodded with a smiled, "Everything's fine, Sonny." Then added, "Actually, everything's more than fine; it's wonderful."  
  
Sonny was confused. What was Courtney talking about and why was she so happy. He didn't like feeling left out in the cold, so he asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Courtney took a deep breath and looked at Jason. She received an encouraging nod from him so she went on, drawing her strength from him and their love. "I don't really know how to say this, but I. we think you have right to know."  
  
Sonny's eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes?" He was letting his impatience get to him.  
  
Courtney froze. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time saying that her and Jason were together, but she was so scared that Sonny would object. She loved Sonny with all her heart even though she had only known him for almost a year. Somehow, she needed this approval from Sonny. She needed him to say it was all right; that he approved of her being with Jason.  
  
Taking a steadying breath that seemed to relax her nerves, she stated, "Sonny, Jason and I love each other and we're together." 


	15. Danger's Brewing

Chapter 15: Danger's Brewing  
  
Sonny stared for a moment between the two. He was speechless. Him and Carly had talked about Jason and Courtney getting back together, but he never actually thought they would. He felt something in his stomach. Was it anger? No, it was too light. Was it sadness? No. Then, he knew; he was happy for his sister and he was happy for Jason.  
  
Sonny saw the connection between the two from day one even when he confused about their relationship in the past. He saw the way Jason looked at Courtney, with such care. He saw the way Courtney's eyes lit up at the mention of Jason's name and the happiness shining through when she looked into his eyes. He saw real happiness, that genuine kind of happiness that only true love and family could bring to one's eyes. He saw it all and he was happy.  
  
Courtney waited with baited breath. What was Sonny thinking about? Why hadn't he answered? She turned back to Jason and asked with her eyes what was going on, but Jason was calm, like he already knew what Sonny was going to say. Jason just smiled at Courtney and suddenly everything was all right for Courtney. She felt at ease standing there, waiting for Sonny to say something, because miraculously, she felt the connection between brother and sister washing over her. Turning her eyes back to his, she saw into his soul. He was happy, happy for them.  
  
Jason watched Courtney and Sonny's relationship escalate to a different level and smiled. He saw the roots of the two starting to show and saw their brother and sister connection deepen. He wasn't worried about what Sonny was going to say because he already knew. He knew Sonny was going to accept them; he could tell by the look in Sonny's eyes.  
  
Sonny's lips curled into a smile and gathered his sister in his arms, "I'm so happy for you, Courtney."  
  
Courtney pulled out of the hug with tears shining brightly in her eyes, "Do you really mean that Sonny? Do you really accept that I'm with Jason?"  
  
Sonny nodded happily, "Of course I accept. Be happy Courtney, that's all I've ever wanted for you." Suddenly, his face turned serious and he said, "But, you know, Jason's life is dangerous and I can't promise you that you won't be in danger."  
  
Courtney nodded, "I'm okay with that, Sonny."  
  
Sonny shook his head, "No, you don't understand. Since you're my sister and Jason's girlfriend, you're going to be in twice the danger, do you understand me?"  
  
Courtney looked into Sonny's eyes, "But it's worth it, Sonny. I'm happy and in love. I can't promise you that I know exactly what type of danger I'm in, or what this life is going to be like, but I'll be with Jason every step of the way, because I love him, Sonny. Thank you for accepting our relationship."  
  
Sonny nodded and turned towards Jason, "Take care of her, man. She's my little sister, you know."  
  
Jason smiled and nodded, "I will." He couldn't voice his gratitude for Sonny, but he knew that Sonny knew. He was so happy that Sonny approved of them being together, because deep down, he was afraid that Sonny wouldn't, but suddenly, the trust that Sonny had for him shown through. Sonny trusted Jason enough to protect his whole family, including Courtney.  
  
Kelly's:  
  
Courtney had had a rough afternoon. First, Elizabeth was in her face about Jason and then AJ. Honestly, Courtney thought that Elizabeth sometimes was nuts. Could she not make up her mind about which one she wanted?  
  
But Courtney also knew that if Elizabeth chose Jason, that Jason wouldn't give her the time of day. Courtney smiled to herself; Jason was back with her and their love was still strong.  
  
Yet, Courtney couldn't shake this feeling of anxiety. She was afraid of getting her heart broken again; she didn't think that this time around she could take it. Was it worth such a big risk such as her heart? Courtney shook the thought away; their love had lasted through much more, and she had to find faith in that.  
  
It was nearly closing at Kelly's and Courtney was wiping down the bar at the front. She looked up as the bell rung and felt herself glow with happiness. Jason was standing in the doorway.  
  
Making his way over to her, he sat at he bar. Beaming, he said, "Hey."  
  
Courtney grinned at him, "Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
Jason shrugged, "I missed you."  
  
Courtney couldn't believe how incredibly sweet he was. She palmed his cheek and said, "I missed you too."  
  
Jason kissed her chastely from across the counter and looked into her eyes, "I love you."  
  
Courtney grinned, "Listen, my shift is over now. You want to walk me home?"  
  
Jason stood up from his stool and nodded, "Sure." Taking her hand, they started out of the quaint café.  
  
"Court-," Elizabeth stopped short when she saw Courtney hand-in-hand with Jason.  
  
Courtney turned around, "Yeah Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth made a face at her and sneered, "Well I guess AJ was right, you were sleeping with Jason the whole time you were married to him."  
  
Courtney shook her head and brushed Elizabeth off, "I don't know what you're talking about, Liz."  
  
Elizabeth scoffed and turned to Jason, "Yeah, lovers in high school, my ass."  
  
Jason gave Elizabeth a funny look, "Look Elizabeth, you were the one that cheated on me with AJ. I didn't do anything to you and I wasn't sleeping with Courtney when she was married."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to Courtney, "You know what? You are a slut! What does Sonny think about it, Courtney? Oh wait; never mind. It makes perfect sense, you know. The hitman's ex married to the mob boss and the mob boss's sister involved with the hitman; you guys could be the perfect mom family."  
  
Courtney shrugged, "Say whatever you want, Elizabeth. You're just jealous because you can't have as great as a guy as Jason." She turned to Jason and said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Jason nodded, "With pleasure."  
  
They exited Kelly's not noticing the small blonde sitting in the corner of the café watching their every move. Taking out a cell phone from her black purse, she dialed a number, "Meet me at the elm street pier in an hour."  
  
~*~  
  
The petite blonde paced the length of the pier as she awaited her guest. She had the perfect plan of taking Corinthos down. What she needed was his family to fall apart and to do that, she must work from the inside out.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" said a tall, blonde, older woman.  
  
The younger woman nodded, "I'm glad you could make with such short notice."  
  
The older woman nodded, "What is it you want?"  
  
"You want to take down the Spencer's and me. well, I want to take down Corinthos."  
  
"You have a plan in mind?"  
  
"Actually, I do. See, I just found out that Morgan's little girlfriend is Corinthos's sister, but what the other thing I already knew was that Luke and Courtney are quite close, almost like father and daughter. What we need to do, is take down Miss Matthews."  
  
The older woman smiled wryly, "And to take down both Corinthos and Spencer to go at their families."  
  
The shorter woman nodded, "Exactly."  
  
The older woman laughed nastily, "I like the way you think, Faith."  
  
Faith looked at the taller woman and replied, "Well, Helena, what can I say?" 


	16. Expectations Fall Short

Chapter Sixteen: Expectations Fall Short  
  
Elizabeth walked into her studio and slammed down her purse on her desk. Damn Courtney and Jason! Why did they have to flaunt their relationship when she was here stuck with AJ? Sometimes, she didn't even know why she left Jason for AJ.  
  
Suddenly, she felt arms snake around her waist and someone trailing wet kisses down her neck. She moaned softly. That was why.  
  
"Mmm, hey sweetie. I missed you," she heard AJ moan into her ear.  
  
She pushed AJ off of her and walked over to her window, "Not now, AJ. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"What?" AJ asked. She had never turned him down before. What was going on? He walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetheart, what is it?"  
  
Once again, she pushed him off of her. Walking towards her sofa, she threw herself onto it and let out an exasperated scream. "Why does he have to love her? He never loved me and we dated for more three years! But no!! St. Courtney comes back and he runs to her! Jeez! I could just." Liz's voice trailed off as she let out yet another scream and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
AJ looked at Elizabeth suspiciously, "What do you mean? Do you want Jason back?"  
  
Elizabeth turned around and looked AJ square in the eye, "Of course I want Jason back! You think I'm actually happy being with some loser like yourself! Ha!" She laughed sarcastically.  
  
AJ was hurt. For once in his life, he thought that he could actually love someone that would love him back for the person that he is, but no. Not even Elizabeth could do that. He should have known; she was Jason's ex. Rolling his eyes, he stated angrily, "I knew I should have never gotten involved with you! I'll always be in the shadow of the Golden Boy!"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. Opening it, she looked AJ square in the eye and pointed out the door, "Good-bye!"  
  
AJ gave her a look and exited. He was tired of being treated like he was scum. It was time he started over; this time working from the bottom to the top hoping to become something better.  
  
Elizabeth stomped around in her studio. Spying her flower vase that she had gotten from her Grandmother, she picked it up and surveyed it. Suddenly, she furiously chucked it at the door yelling madly. Slumping to a ball on the floor, she sobbed, shaking furiously. She would get Courtney back and soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney walked into the penthouse angrily. She had not said a word to Jason all the way home; she was too upset. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Jason watched her with caution. Courtney had a bad temper; almost as bad as Sonny's. When it seemed like she had calmed down, Jason placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Courtney?"  
  
Courtney shrugged him off and started mumbling to herself, "Why did she have to make a scene? Is she that immature? She cheated with my husband for goodness sake! Does she have THAT big of a grudge against me? What did I do to her? Calling me a slut. HA. who does she think she is?" Courtney began pacing the floor furiously.  
  
Jason watched her throw up her arms in frustration and mumble to herself. Trying to hold back his laugh, he said, "You're going to put a hole in that floor with all that pacing."  
  
Courtney stopped and looked at him. She had been deep in thought and forgot that he was still in the room. "What?"  
  
Jason shook his head and smiled towards her. Taking her hand, he led her to the couch and sat her down. Looking straight into her eyes, he said, "Courtney, you want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Courtney shook her head and lied, "Nothing, honestly."  
  
Jason looked at her with disbelief and said with all sincerity that he could muster, "I know you're lying to me. You can tell me, Court."  
  
Tearing her eyes away from him, she said, "I don't know, Jase. It's just. I hate that Elizabeth had to make a huge scene in Kelly's because. I just want to take things slow." She looked at him tearfully, "I don't want to be known as the town slut." She lowered her head in shame. Why did it seem that everyone she knew was starting to see her as a worthless whore?  
  
Jason cupped the side of Courtney's face and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Looking into them with determination, he shook his head, "You are not a slut, do you hear me? You are a wonderful, beautiful, honest, loving person and those only a few of your great qualities. To hell with Elizabeth! She doesn't know who you are like I do. I love you, Courtney."  
  
Courtney pushed him away and stood up from the couch. "Stop! Just stop it, Jason!"  
  
Jason looked at her in confusion. What had he done wrong?  
  
~*~  
  
The petite brunette woman stepped onto the Elm Street pier and looked around her. Taking a deep breath, she smiled. I'm home, she thought happily. Closing her eyes, she took in the smell of Port Charles - salty with a sort of spice to it and. Diamonds? The woman's eyes flew open as she spotted a young woman with blonde hair just above her shoulders approaching the docks. She was wearing a sheik black business suit with her top buttons trailing a line to her cleavage. He skirt was just above her knees making her look like a respectful businesswoman, yet the brunette wasn't fooled. She knew how to judge people and could tell that this woman was trouble.  
  
Grabbing her bag, she quickly ran up the steps on her toes, making sure her heels didn't click. Ducking behind the corner, her curiosity got the better of her when she heard the woman talking harshly into a cell phone.  
  
"I'm waiting at the docks. Where are you?". "Well get here quick.". "I don't care if your grandson is with you there! He lives there for goodness sake!". "What-," suddenly she dropped her voice and the brunette heard clicking of heals announcing the arrival of someone. Straining her ears, she managed to get the last part of the conversation: "Listen, I've got to go.". "No, there's someone here.". "Good-bye." The woman closed her phone in a fluster.  
  
"Faith Roscoe?" the brunette heard a familiar voice, but who was it. Damn! It had been so long since she had been in Port Charles.  
  
The blonde turned to look at the other woman, "That's me. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I want to revenge and I want it now."  
  
The woman called Faith laughed maliciously, "Everyone wants that, chick. Just got to learn to live with it."  
  
"No! Wait! I want you to hear this out. I want revenge on Courtney Matthews and you want revenge on Sonny and Jason."  
  
The brunette's ears perked up at the mention of Sonny and Jason. Her Sonny and Jason? And who was this Courtney? Damn! Who was the voice?  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Faith.  
  
"Just revenge. I'll do anything you say, whatever you want, as long as I'm not mislead."  
  
"Anything?" Apparently the voice answered with silence so the woman continued, "I already have a partner. I'm sorry."  
  
"Two heads are good, but three are better."  
  
Faith seemed to thinking this over. Suddenly, a third set of footsteps entered into the conversation.  
  
"It's nice you could finally get here," Faith said and added, "Meet our new co-worker."  
  
The brunette could not hold out any longer. She peeked her head around the corner, making sure she could see them, but they couldn't see her. Her eyes widened in shock. There in front of her was Helena Cassidine, this woman named Faith Roscoe, and Elizabeth Webber all planning revenge against Sonny and Jason, planning to take this girl Courtney down with them.  
  
The woman rushed away, forgetting the bag that she had brought with her. She had to get to Sonny and warn him; and she had to do it fast!  
  
Later.  
  
Jasper Jax wondered down the stairs to the docks. Suddenly, he spotted a bag that had been abandoned. Walking to it, he checked for a nametag. Finally finding it, he read the name. He nearly had a heart attack. Whispering to himself, he said, "Brenda Barrett?" 


	17. Lurking in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all the characters in this story, but boy do I wish I owned Jason Morgan.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Lurking in the Shadows  
  
Jason stared at Courtney in confusion. What had he done wrong? Slowly, he reached for her, but she just backed away from his touch.  
  
"Jason, stop. I need. I just." Courtney pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jason."  
  
Jason felt helpless. Why was she pulling away from him? "Courtney?" Jason asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to refrain from touching her.  
  
Courtney shook her head, "I need to be by myself right now, ya know, think. I'm going to take a walk." Courtney walked to the coat closet and took out a light jacket. Turning to Jason, she smiled meekly and opened the door.  
  
Jason watched her; there was nothing he could say so he nodded. What was she doing and why was she acting like this? Did she think it was a mistake to start over? Did she not want him anymore? So many unanswered questions floated in his mind making him even more confused and worried. Finally finding his voice, he said, "I love you."  
  
Courtney's eyes opened wide as she turned around once again to stare at him. She nodded and then closed the door behind her.  
  
Courtney began to walk. just walk as far away from Jason to clear her mind. She needed to sort through all the things that were happening in her life right now. What was she doing to herself? She was risking another broken heart, and for what? So she could spend another two years recuperating. Courtney knew that it wasn't easy for her to walk away from Jason, but she had done it. She had shut her emotions down and forced herself to not think of him.  
  
Until she came to Port Charles. For some reason, there she had started dreaming of him again, thinking back on him again. Maybe because it was his hometown; maybe because she was married to his brother.  
  
AJ, thought Courtney. How could she have been so stupid to marry him? All he wanted was to get to Sonny? And for what? He had used her, just like her mom had used her to tell her father to walk out on her; just like her father had used her money to pay off his debts.  
  
And then he called her a whore. Was she? She certainly felt dirty after him. She felt like she had sold herself to him for just sex. Their marriage wasn't real. It was a sham, just like Jason had said.  
  
But Courtney had used AJ too. In her mind, she made AJ out to be the perfect husband. He was part of a large family, had enough money to take care of her, a sweetheart. he was the perfect candidate for her prince charming. So she made herself love him; she made herself worship the land that he walked on, because of Jason.  
  
Courtney had gone into a shell when Jason had broken up with her. She lived in the past, dwelling on single memories that they had together. Her sorrow took up two years of her life; until she met Kyle. Kyle was her best friend and savior from the darkness.  
  
Kyle, thought Courtney sadly. She missed him terribly and never told anyone of him. except for Luke. Before coming to Port Charles last Christmas, Kyle died of Leukemia. But he didn't fail to tell her information that was vital to her; he told her that her father was still alive and well living in Port Charles. That's why Courtney sought out her father here; and that's why she resides here now. She has a family, and for the first time was happy, thanks to Kyle.  
  
Wiping a stray tear away, Courtney looked up. She had walked straight to Luke's office. Typical, she thought. Whenever Courtney would have problems, she'd go straight to Luke; someone she trusted more than her father.  
  
Knocking on the door, she straightened her clothes and prepared herself to look presentable.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me," Courtney said, knowing that Luke knew her voice.  
  
There was a bustling around inside the room and soon the door opened. Smiling brightly at Courtney, Luke stepped aside to let her in, "Hey there, darlin'. How are you?"  
  
Courtney gave Luke a not-so-good-face and took a seat on his desk. Looking down at her hands, she said, "I just came here to talk things out. I need someone to listen to me without any strings attached. And Luke, you know that I love you like you were my own father, so I really need you right now."  
  
Luke nodded, "Spill." He sat in his black chair and propped his feet on his desk staring at her intently, prepared to listen to everything she had to say.  
  
Courtney took a deep breath and started from the beginning, "Just recently I divorced AJ. To make a long story short, he used me and told me that he could never love anyone connected to Sonny Corinthos. That was about a month ago, but I. I used him too, Luke. I used him mend my own broken heart. I made AJ out to be this great guy, prince charming, everything I had ever dreamed about when I was a little girl, but I just. I couldn't shake the love that I had for another man. That love in my heart wouldn't go away; it was real, something that lasts forever." She paused looking at Luke, wondering if he had anything to say.  
  
Seeing that nothing was on his mind, she continued, "You remember when I fainted in your place? Well, It was because I found out that Jason was connected to my brother. Jason and I. we were together when I was seventeen. We fell in love and were together for more than two years. He gave me a promise ring," Courtney paused, feeling the chain around her neck, "and told me that the love he felt was forever; nothing could take it away. Except for Sonny, but I didn't know that yet. Jason left me because he was scared; he was scared of our love, so he ran and used his new job for Sonny as an excuse.  
  
"Just recently, Jason and I got back together. And Luke, it feels so rushed, but at the same time, so right. Like I'm supposed to be with him the rest of my life and it scares me. Scares me much that I'll get my heart broken again and I'm not sure if I can handle another broken heart."  
  
Luke nodded, "Does Jason know you're here?"  
  
Courtney shook her head, "No. I just told him that I had to go for a walk; I needed to be alone."  
  
Luke nodded again, "It sounds like you're doing the same thing as Jason did when he broke it off with you. You're running from that love that's so strong and deep, because it scares you. Let me tell you, Court, don't be scared of that love. Grab it and hold on to it as long as you can, because before you know it, it's gone. Just look at Laura and I; everyday I love her like it could be our last together. You want to know a secret? I'm scared too, scared that Laura would suddenly lose her love for me, but I don't give up, and I sure as hell don't walk away. Take it from someone who knows, Courtney, don't run from this love that you say is so strong. You're going to be afraid, and that's natural. Just love him everyday like it would be your last."  
  
Courtney nodded, processing everything Luke had said. He was right. She was doing the same thing as Jason had been doing when he broke it off with her. Smiling, she said, "Thanks, Luke. I really needed that."  
  
Luke grinned, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Anything."  
  
"That Kyle kid that you told me about, was the tough-time he helped you out of when Jason broke up with you?" Luke asked her.  
  
Nodding honestly, she swallowed hard, "Yeah, it was."  
  
Luke smiled, "Did you love Kyle?"  
  
Courtney was surprised at such a question and shook her head quietly, "No. Kyle was my best friend in the entire world; he was almost like a brother to me. I owe him my happiness, because without him, I would have never come to Port Charles to find my father and discover my brother. and you. and Jason. I owe him everything."  
  
Luke nodded, "So you did love him."  
  
Courtney shrugged, "I guess I did, but never the way I love Jason."  
  
Luke smiled, "It's was nice talking to you again, Courtney, but you better get home and tell Jason how much you love him."  
  
Courtney grinned, "I will. Thanks for listening." She made her way over to the door.  
  
Luke nodded, "My pleasure. Adios."  
  
Courtney smiled, "Hasta Luego." She silently shut the door behind her, not noticing the man dressed in black lurking behind a corner talking into a cell phone:  
  
"Yeah, I see her boss. she's headed back to the Harbor View Towers. I'm on it," The man shut his phone, and followed stealthily behind her.  
  
Suddenly, Courtney felt a hand go around her face. She opened her mouth and breathed deeply and suddenly everything was black. The man had chloroformed her successfully.  
  
~*~  
  
Brenda couldn't think straight. All she kept thinking was get to Sonny, get to Sonny. She had run all the way to Harbor View Towers and didn't bother waiting for the elevator. Coming to the Sonny and Jason's floor, she decided that she would see Jason first; after all, they did think she was dead and she didn't think Jason would waste time asking questions about her "death".  
  
"Jason!! Jason!" Brenda pounded on his door. "Jason, open this door!"  
  
Jason rubbed his forehead and thought the voice sounded like. but it couldn't be. Swinging the door open, his eyes widened, "Brenda?!"  
  
Brenda walked past him and waved her hand, "I know, I know. You thought I was dead, but I'm not. I'm very much alive." She faced him with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, not too pleased that she was standing in front of him, but happy that she was alive, "I can see that, Brenda."  
  
Brenda was stunned, "So here I am, standing in front of you after four years of people thinking I was dead and no, 'welcome home, Brenda! I'm glad that you're alive!' Thanks, Jason, you know I'm really very touched." She rolled her eyes sarcastically and placed a hand over her heart.  
  
Jason shook his head, feeling the headache coming on. Resting his hands on his hips, he asked, "How are you alive and why didn't you bother to show up in Port Charles. oh I don't know. FOUR YEARS AGO!"  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't have time to tell you about that. I have information for you, important information."  
  
Jason nodded, "I'm listening."  
  
Brenda nodded, "So, I'm walking on the Elm Street Pier, and I see this woman coming towards me, you know creepy blonde with really weird eye brows, but anyway, I got this bad vibe from her. So I headed up the stairs when I heard her say something suspicious into her cell phone. So I eavesdropped, because I was curious. And then Elizabeth Webber comes to the pier and calls this woman. something strange. Black Widow? I don't know- anyway-,"  
  
Jason cut her off, "Black Widow?"  
  
Brenda nodded, "It was something like that."  
  
Frustrated with her, he sighed, "Brenda, why are you coming to me with lame stories saying I need this informa-,"  
  
Brenda cut him off mid word when she suddenly remembered the name, "Faith Roscoe!"  
  
Jason stopped and looked at Brenda, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said Faith Roscoe. That's her name," Brenda explained.  
  
Choking back a laugh, Jason asked, "How did you get Black Widow from Faith Roscoe?"  
  
Brenda shook her head, "They sound alike!"  
  
"Only to someone like you!" Jason retorted.  
  
"You know what? I don't need to take this from you! If you don't want to hear this, then I could leave, ya know!" Brenda exclaimed, her blood boiling.  
  
Jason shook his head, "Continue."  
  
Brenda nodded, "Okay, so Elizabeth comes to Faith saying that she would be able to help Faith take down you and Sonny because she wanted revenge on. dammit! What was the girl's name?"  
  
"Let me take a guess, Courtney?" Jason asked, putting the pieces together.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" Brenda exclaimed, pointed at him and then continued, "But the worst part about this Jason, is that not only is Elizabeth working with whoever this Faith is, but Helena Cassidine is too. See, they want to take down both Sonny and Luke and they want to do this through this girl named Courtney. And Jason, Helena Cassadine. she's dangerous."  
  
Jason felt fear jump into his heart. Faith and Helena both were after Courtney. Looking at Brenda, he nodded, "Thanks. That's helpful information. What I need you to do is come with me to tell Sonny about what you heard."  
  
Brenda nodded, still confused, "Jason, answer me this. Why is Courtney so important to Sonny and Luke?"  
  
Jason took a steadying breath and was about to answer Brenda when he suddenly felt like something was wrong. Not taking the time to explain to Brenda, he opened the door and yelled to Marco and Max, "Marco, Max, call all the guards and have them on the look out for Courtney! I want her found!"  
  
Marco and Max nodded and instantly were on their cell phones.  
  
Hearing the commotion out in the hallway, Sonny opened his door, "Jason, what's going on?"  
  
Jason was about to say something when Brenda came out behind him. Her eyes widened at her first love, "Sonny?"  
  
Sonny felt like a bomb had just been dropped on his head, "Brenda?" This couldn't be happening, she was dead, wasn't she?  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney stirred and opened her eyes. Grabbing her head in pain, she tried to sit up, but the pressure was too immense in her head. She looked around. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was coming out of Luke's office and then. She was kidnapped!  
  
"Well, well, well, Courtney Matthews, so glad that we could finally meet. I've heard so much about you." 


	18. Backed into a Corner

Chapter Eighteen: Backed into a Corner  
  
Courtney looked at the woman suspiciously in front of her. Sizing her up, she was about five-seven give or take an inch with blonde-white hair, and rather thin. Squinting her eyes, she asked, "How do you know who I am?"  
  
The older woman shrugged and walked closer to Courtney, "Sister to Sonny Corinthos, love Luke almost like he was a father, and Jason Morgan. oh Jason Morgan. you're in love with him. But poor little Elizabeth Webber is upset and so is your ex, AJ Quartermaine." The woman smirked making Courtney even more nervous.  
  
"Have you been stalking me or something?" Courtney asked, looking around her for cameras.  
  
The woman followed her eyes, "There's nothing in this room but you, me, and this light."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears. Standing up, she brushed herself off and asked, "You got a name, or are you going to stand around trying to scare me all day?"  
  
The woman was taken back by the younger girl's obvious spunk. Quickly recovering, she said, "Well, you sure do have the mouth of the slut that married your brother, not to mention Luke's sense of humor. Well, Courtney, my name is Helena Cassidine. I'm one of the most powerful women in the world," walking really close to Courtney, she stopped inches away from her face and whispered threateningly, "and dangerous, very dangerous." Helena smirked.  
  
Courtney squinted her eyes in anger, not phased by the words just spoken. Angrily, Courtney spit in Helena's face before backing away.  
  
"BITCH!" Helena screamed, wiping the mucus off of her eye.  
  
Courtney wiped her mouth and smiled, "That's what you get when you mess with Courtney Matthews, Helena. You want something with me, then tell me about it, and stop chewing my ear off with this bullshit, because frankly, I'm getting tired of your little mind games 'cause they aren't working. What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
Helena was obviously taken aback by the fierceness and spunk of the younger blonde in front of her. Sonny Corinthos's sister wasn't as easy a target as she thought. Regaining her composure, she made sure that she was looking Courtney dead in the eye. Quietly, she stated, "You want to know what I want with you? I want to annihilate Luke and dismantle every part of the Spencer clan."  
  
"Why me? I'm not a Spencer! Why would any of the Spencer's give a %@#& about me?" Courtney was lost in a state of confusion. If anything, they should go for Laura, Courtney thought, not saying it out loud for the sake of Luke's wife.  
  
"See, that's where I come in," said a female's voice coming out from the shadows.  
  
Courtney turned her head and sneered at the familiar blonde, "Faith Roscoe."  
  
The blonde's eyes flashed and she smirked, "Hello Blondie."  
  
Courtney gestured her head like she was going to take off at Faith and then laughed when Faith jumped back, "What's a matter Faith? All bark and no bite! I'm not afraid of you, or your psycho friend over here!" Truth be told, Courtney was terrified. She was backed into a corner. What was she going to do and how was she going to get out?  
  
Faith laughed hollowly and suddenly took out a hand-held knife from her pocket. Surveying the blade, she looked up at Courtney menacingly, "Look here, Matthews, right now, you're the only link between the Corinthos- Spencer take down. Luke loves you like you were his daughter and Sonny and Jason love you more than anyone could have thought possible. So how to you exactly dismantle all great empires? That's right. work from the inside out, taking them piece by piece apart. breaking them until there's nothing left. What we do is kill you and then dump your body where everyone can see it. And the best part about it is that no one knows about this. So your lover boy Jason and your big brother, Sonny Corinthos, can't save you." Faith chuckled maliciously.  
  
Courtney was silent. She was terrified for her life and her family's. What was she going to do? She watched as Faith and Helena exchanged glances and walked out of the room, bolting the door behind them. Courtney let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sank to the floor. Oh God! What the hell was she going to do? No one knew that she was gone, and soon she'd end up in town dead. Letting her first tear seep out her, she brought her knees to her face and cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"Brenda?" Sonny barely breathed out. He couldn't believe it. Brenda Barrett was standing in front of him, alive and well, and certainly not dead.  
  
Brenda smiled meekly with tears in her eyes. Nodding her head, she whispered, "Yeah, it's me."  
  
Sonny felt his breath catch in his throat, "But. but I thought."  
  
Brenda shook her head, "No. I came back to show everyone that I'm not. I'll explain everything later, because I really don't want to get into right now, and I think Jax has the right to know first."  
  
Sonny nodded, regaining his composure, "Then what is it?"  
  
Brenda looked at Jason, "Maybe we should talk about this inside."  
  
Sonny nodded and all proceeded to go inside Jason's penthouse when Carly came out of PH 4.  
  
"What the hell is going." Carly's voice trailed off as she saw Brenda standing in between Sonny and Jason. "What's she doing here? I thought she was dead."  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes, "I guess you thought wrong, Carly."  
  
Carly laughed sarcastically, "I guess I did. But what the hell are you doing here? With my husband about to go inside my best friend's penthouse?"  
  
Brenda looked at Carly dumbfounded and turned back to Sonny, "You married her?"  
  
Sonny nodded, "Yeah, and I love her with all my heart."  
  
Carly smiled, "Yeah, and I'm pregnant."  
  
Brenda pushed back her pride and forced a grin, "Congratulations."  
  
Carly smiled smugly, "Yeah and keep your filthy body away from him, you got that?"  
  
Brenda lunged at Carly, but Jason stopped her by grabbing her waist. "Carly! Brenda! We don't have time to do this!" Jason yelled, looking the two in the eye.  
  
Brenda pulled herself away from Jason and straightened her clothes. Pushing her hair back, she pointed at Carly threateningly, "You better be glad someone was holding me back."  
  
Carly laughed, "Like Jason said, we don't have time to do this right now." Looking at Jason, she asked, "What's up?"  
  
Jason nodded, "I guess you gotta hear this too. C'mon, let's go into my penthouse," Jason waved everyone into PH 2 and slammed the door behind him. Rubbing his forehead, he leaned against his desk and said, "Brenda came to me with some interesting news just now."  
  
"Besides the fact that she's alive?" Carly sneered under her breath.  
  
Sonny looked at her and shook his head, mouthing, 'Carly, don't start.'  
  
Carly shrugged and looked at Brenda, "What kind of information?"  
  
Brenda turned her eyes away from Carly and said to Sonny, "To make a long story short, Elizabeth Webber, Helena Cassidine, and Faith Roscoe are ganging up to take you and Luke down through your little sister, Courtney Matthews."  
  
Sonny's eyes darkened in anger. Rubbing his temple, he asked fiercely, "How do you know?"  
  
Brenda shrugged, "I overheard them on the docks."  
  
Sonny took a deep breath and rested his hands lazily on his hips, "What exactly did they say they were going to do to Courtney?"  
  
Brenda shook her head and racked her brain to see if she could remember anything that they had said. Drawing a blank, she looked at Sonny, "I don't know. I don't remember them saying anything."  
  
Sonny nodded, "Thanks." Turning to Jason, he asked, "Where's Courtney right now?"  
  
Jason avoided Sonny's eyes and said, "Courtney went out for a walk two hours ago and hasn't shown up since."  
  
Sonny's jaw dropped, "What? Jason, you're supposed to be protecting her. Did you send a guard with her?"  
  
Jason shook his head and felt a headache coming on, "She wanted to be alone! She was acting weird and pulling away from me because we had run into Elizabeth earlier and I guess something hit a nerve. She wouldn't let me touch her and she needed to be alone, so she went for a walk. I didn't send anyone with her because I knew she would just get even more upset anyway."  
  
Sonny shook his head in fury, "It was part of the plan. It was part of Elizabeth's plan to make her doubt you."  
  
Brenda jumped in, "Actually, it wasn't. I saw Elizabeth go to Faith and ask her to be partners. Elizabeth joined the union right before I came to Jason."  
  
Sonny closed his eyes. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He looked over at Carly, who had suddenly become quiet. He was just about to ask her what was wrong when Marco bust through the door.  
  
"Mr. Morgan, Mr. Corinthos, we tracked Miss Matthews. She went to Luke's and then left about an hour ago. The last she was seen was walking out of Luke's office. It's like she dropped off the charts," Marco told the two men in a rush.  
  
Carly's hand hit the table and she steadied herself before saying: "I knew it! I had a bad feeling about this!" 


	19. A Connection

Chapter Nineteen: A Connection  
  
Sonny turned to Carly after her sudden outburst. Carly's feelings were usually right. Turning back to Marco, he said, "I want you to call Luke and Lucky Spencer and tell them to come here."  
  
Marco nodded and left the penthouse.  
  
Sonny began to pace. He could feel himself losing control. He needed to be back under control. Where was his sister and why the hell was Faith using her to get to Luke and himself? It's working, Sonny thought, but quickly dismissed the matter from his mind.  
  
Jason watched Sonny nervously. Sonny barely lost it in front of Carly. Turing to Carly, he said, "Why don't you and Brenda go into the kitchen and make everyone some coffee."  
  
Brenda and Carly glared at each other and reluctantly agreed. After they were safely out of earshot, Jason asked, "What are we going to do about this Sonny? We don't even know where Courtney is or even if she was abducted."  
  
Sonny looked up at Jason, "Do you think she would have come home or at least called if she going anywhere else?"  
  
Jason nodded in defeat. He needed an excuse, any excuse to make himself believe that Courtney was alright. But he wasn't getting anything. He was drawing a blank.  
  
Sonny watched his best friend's eyes cloud over with fear. Patting him on the shoulder supportively, he said, "Don't worry, Jason. We'll find her."  
  
Jason looked at Sonny, "Yeah. We will and when we do, all three of the women will pay."  
  
Sonny stared at Jason's sudden fierceness and determination. He should have known better than to let Jason mix his emotions with the business. Shaking his head, he said, "Cool it Jason. Let's not run around like a chicken with its head cut off. We have to think about this rationally."  
  
Jason took a steadying breath and nodded in agreement, "You're right. Maybe Luke and Lucky will be able to help us out."  
  
"Did someone mention my name?" Luke said as he appeared in the doorway.  
  
Sonny nodded and shook Luke's hand. Looking around Luke, he asked, "Where's Lucky?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "He'll be here soon. What's the emergency?"  
  
"Courtney's been kidnapped," Jason told Luke.  
  
Luke shook the idea off, "That's insane. I was just talking to Courtney an hour ago in my office."  
  
Jason nodded, "And somewhere in between leaving your office and coming home, she was abducted, and we know who has her."  
  
"Has who?" Lucky joined the three grown men.  
  
Sonny looked at Lucky, "Courtney."  
  
"Courtney's missing?" Lucky asked, scared for the woman that was like a sister to him. When Courtney had arrived in town, the first person that she met was Lucky. They sort of lost touch after AJ married her.  
  
"Yeah, and guess who took her and why?" Jason looked at the two Spencer's. When neither of them answered, Jason said, "Helena Cassidine, Faith Roscoe, and your ex, Elizabeth Webber."  
  
Lucky was stunned, "Elizabeth? No, she wouldn't ever do anything like that, Jason."  
  
Jason nodded, "She did."  
  
Lucky closed his eyes. For the past couple days, he knew that Elizabeth had been acting strangely, but he had never questioned her about it. He had figured it had something to do with the break-up between her and Jason.  
  
Luke was sitting back taking all of this in. If anything happened to Courtney, it would be like losing his own daughter. He could not let that happen. Looking at Sonny, he asked, "Why?"  
  
Sonny took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Helena wants to take you down so she teamed up with Faith, who wants to take me down. Finding the link between us, they decided to do only God knows what to Courtney. We have to find her, immediately."  
  
Lucky nodded, "Call it a hunch, but I think I know where she is."  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney groaned slightly as she tried to get comfortable on the concrete floor. Sighing in defeat, she turned over on her back and stared at the dark ceiling.  
  
Jason, she told herself, think about Jason. Jason had always been her savior when something had gone wrong in her life. She would just think back to him and everything would be all right.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had doubted Jason; that she had walked out on him in order to think if what she was doing was right. The truth was Jason was the only think right in her life. He was the only truth that had come from her scam of a marriage to AJ and awful childhood with Janine.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Courtney smiled contently as she lay in Jason's arms looking up at the stars. He was her savior at the end of her hectic day. Her and Janine had just moved out of their house to a small apartment because Janine couldn't pay if off. She had to get rid of her Baby Grand piano in order to do so. The apartment only had so much room. The only good thing about the move was that instead of an hour away from Jason, she was a half an hour, which meant they could spend more time together.  
  
Jason kissed the top of her head, "What are ya thinking about?"  
  
Courtney smiled at the warmness in his voice, "Being closer to you."  
  
Jason grinned, "I know. It's it great that we can see each other more often and during the week?"  
  
Courtney laughed, "Yeah, now our phone bill won't be so high!"  
  
Jason nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Courtney smiled and settled back into his chest. Suddenly a shooting star washed across the sky. Pointing, she said, "Did you just see that?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "What?"  
  
"That shooting star!" Courtney exclaimed. Turning over on her stomach so she could face him, she looked into his crystal eyes, "Make a wish."  
  
Jason laughed, "But I didn't see it!"  
  
Courtney shrugged, "I'm bending the rules."  
  
Jason shrugged, "I wouldn't wish for anything else. I have you, that's all that matters." He smiled at her and then asked, "What about you?"  
  
Courtney sat up and brought her knees to her chest, "I wish to have known my father better, ya know, to have a second chance with him."  
  
Jason also sat up, but draped his arm across his shoulder, not standing not being in contact with her. He smiled as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, he listened to her thoughts.  
  
"You know, when I was little. I used to dream of him meeting my boyfriends and interrogating them, making sure that they wouldn't hurt his little girl. His little princess that's what he would call me. Every night before I'd fall asleep, he'd sneak into my room and whisper, 'Good night my Little Princess', and then he'd wrap the blankets around me and kiss my cheek. I miss so much Jason," Courtney told him, her voice breaking.  
  
Jason rubbed her back supportively, "I know, Court. I know."  
  
Courtney smiled up at Jason, "I used to dream about my dad walking me down the aisle, giving me away to the man I love, to my prince charming. That's what you are, Jason, my prince charming. He would've loved you."  
  
Jason laughed, "I don't know about that."  
  
Courtney shook her head, "He would have, Jason! You're a good person, and you treat me with utmost respect. You take care of me, and protect me."  
  
"Most people don't see the Jason you do, Court," Jason told her.  
  
"But I know you Jason, the real you. You're caring and honest-,"  
  
Jason laughed, "Don't let that get around."  
  
Courtney whacked him playfully, "I won't because everyone would want you then."  
  
"Yeah, but I love you, not anyone of them. I love you, and only you," Jason told her sincerely, looking into her eyes.  
  
Courtney smiled up at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you, too Jason, more than anything."  
  
Reaching for her left hand, he kissed the top of her promise ring, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Courtney Matthews." Covering her mouth with his, their kiss exploded into passion. It was a different kind of feeling that neither of them knew; it was fear that they tasted in the kiss. Both sensed that something was going to change, but neither of them wanted to voice it. All they wanted to do was enjoy each other.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Courtney smiled at the memory. If they had only knew that something had happened. They had broken up the week after, all because Sonny had given Jason a job.  
  
Isn't it ironic though, thought Courtney. The same person that had in some ways had broken them up, had brought them back together. Sonny was Courtney's brother and Jason's best friend and boss who approved of the two being together.  
  
Suddenly, Courtney had found a different meaning to the word fate. Fate was something held in the eye of the beholder and Courtney's fate was Jason.  
  
There was no way in hell Courtney would let anything happen to her family even if she had to die doing it. 


End file.
